Family of Fifty
by BlueTune
Summary: Take Fifty teens who constantly get into fights with one another. Force them to spend an entire week together and watch the explosion. Not to mention poor Al is stuck in the middle of it all.
1. Email

Dear States,

THIS IS IMPORTANT! I know we have all been busy with the oil spill and other things but I feel we don't spend enough time as a family. So as the heroic dad that I am I have decided we are going to spend one week together as a family. You have five days to pack and meet me at the main house.

I can't wait to see you all. (THIS IS MANDATORY, SO NO SKIPPING OUT.)

Love,

Dad

P.S. There will be hamburgers ^_^

Alfred sent the email, he knew he wouldn't have to wait long for the replies. Most would be protest. He didn't get to see his states that much and when he did he normally saw them one at a time. There were several occasions when he got to see all fifty at once like his birthday or Christmas. Some of his states on the other hand felt they saw too much of each other. Even though Alfred only saw them several times a year they had to see each other once or twice a month for meetings. Not to mention a fight broke out at almost every meeting and they barley ever got any thing done. Just the more reason to get together, and who knows maybe by the end of the week every one would finally get along. He could only hope.


	2. Start Packing

**AN: so I forgot to mention if you have any suggestion I would love to hear them. Any way this chapter introduces: Pennsylvania, Alaska and Oklahoma. Hope you enjoy. ^_^ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia. Just my OC's.**

* * *

The sky was clear over Philadelphia. William sat under a tree in one of his local parks. It had been a while since he spent a nice day out side. He opened his laptop and began typing his presentation for the next meeting; he was one of the states that actually tried to get things done. He wondered if making a new power point was even necessary he didn't even get half way through his last one. He truly wondered if any one paid attention to them.

He sighed; their meetings were almost point less now. As he checked his email he notice one particular letter from Alfred the subject: IMPORTANT FAMILY MESSAGE MUST READ. Some how he new this email was going to be trouble.

He groaned as he finished reading the letter, his "father" wanted to have family bonding. This was not going to end well, still he couldn't help but smile this was going to be entertaining. Especially after there last meeting, which was one of the worst they ever had. Alfred definitely had his work cut out for him and the poor guy didn't even know it. He closed his laptop and slowly fell back on to the grass. As the sun hit his face he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Across the country and to the north Alaska finished the last of his paper work. He was now free for the rest of the month and wouldn't have to rush at the last minute to get it done. He made his way down stairs when he felt his phone vibrate, a text message from Hawaii.

"_U get Al's email?"_

Email? He hadn't checked his email in about a week; most was junk mail any ways. As he logged on he went straight to his mailbox and read Alfred's letter. He had to read the letter again for the words to sink in. Alfred wanted them to spend a whole week together! They could barley make it through a meeting that was only several hours long and he wanted them to spend seven straight days with each other! He went back up stairs to pack for the dreaded week. Don't get him wrong Ethan loved being state it was better than being with Russia. He remembered the day Alfred introduced him to the rest of the states. Unlike Alfred some of the states weren't to excited about him joining their "family". It was only a few states and some of them eventually accepted him, he wasn't sure about the others. He still remembered a few hurtful things some of them said.

"_Why did Alfred half to buy this ice box, we could have bought a better one from the store." _

_"Yay, we get a mini Russia." _

_"Were adding HIM to the family?" _

But he liked his new family. Him and Hawaii had become close friends being the newest states. So he could always hang out with her and watch the other states hit each other when the fights broke out. He didn't like the violence or fighting but some of the fights were pretty fun to watch. Most of the fights were over the stupidest things.

He set his suitcase on the bed and began filling it with every thing he would need for the week. There was no avoiding the upcoming week, so he might as well try to enjoy it. He couldn't help but wonder how the other states were taking the news.

* * *

Back down south Oklahoma had just come home from a meeting with his governor. The meeting had been short; they just discussed things they felt he should bring up at the states next meeting. Though he knew it was pointless he agreed. He hated the meetings; they only got together so they could fight. To top it of he was pretty sure some of them, scratch that MOST of them were insane. The few that were sane he didn't mind. He made his way to the kitchen it was almost noon and he was starving. As he rummaged through his regenerator the phone began to ring. He sighed, this better not be another sales person trying to get him to switch his car insurance or something. I mean after the twentieth time it just got annoying.

"Hello?" he questioned, not even try to hide the annoyance in his voice.

_"Hello-"_

"Look if I wanted to buy what ever you're selling then I would already have it. So, I don't mean to be rude but STOP CALLING ME!" Actually he didn't care if he was rude or not he was never going to meet this person and hopefully never have to hear from them EVER again.

_"It's Texas."_ Well this was just great, he just yelled at one of the states that he actually got along with.

"Oh, Texas I'm really sorry about that I thought you were some one else."

_"It's fine, I thought you might be up set after reading Al's email."_

"Wait, email? What email?" And why would this email make him upset?

_"..."_

"Texas, what email?"

_"Well bye..."_ Well this wasn't a good sign. He replaced the phone back on the receiver and headed straight to his computer. He carefully read Alfred's letter, his eyes widened as the words sunk in. He calmly pushed the reply button at the top of the screen and began typing.

_"Dear Alfred I have received your email and it is very clear that you have gone insane. Please don't deny it. After reading your letter I feel I must ask why you hate me. You know I prefer to be around people who are not Crazy. Any way I thought I should tell you I AM NOT COMMING. I AM NOT GOING TO COME JUST TO FIGHT WITH EVERY ONE FOR A WEEK, THEN GO HOME AND-"_

He cut him self off. It felt nice letting his anger out in the letter. He hit the delete button and went to his room. He would never send any thing like that to Alfred. After all Alfred was nice to all his states and it was clear he wanted them closer.

"I guess I'll go, for Alfred." He owed him that much and with that he began to pack.

* * *

**AN: When I was writing this my friend called Alaska an icebox so I put it in. He is actually one of my favorite characters. I felt bad for having some of the states being so mean to him. But if it counts I still like you Alaska and I'm sure the others will come around. **

**As for Oklahoma I didn't mean for him to seem so unhappy and to appear as a stick in the mud. He's not and you'll see that when he is with his friends. Also my updates will be weekly from now on. Next chapter has more states. **


	3. Replies

**AN: So as I promised more states. After this though my updates will slow down I only updated this chapter cause it was done. Say hello to Delaware, California, Louisiana, Texas (sort of), Arizona and Indiana. Remember suggestions are welcomed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Just my OC's. **

Alfred took a seat at an empty table and took out his laptop. He loved coming to McDonalds it was a great way to see his people. It had only been a day since he sent the email out to his states and he had already got fifteen replies. He read the five newest ones to him self.

**From: Delaware**

**To: Alfred**

**Re: IMPORTANT FAMILY MESSAGE MUST READ**

**Dear Alfred,**

**I have received your email and would like express some concerns. First let me say I don't think this will bring any one closer together. If any thing this will probably make every thing worse. We should have taken a vote on this but if you insist I will be arriving a day early to help get things organize. I assume you have something planed for us to do. You don't expect us just to sit there for a week doing nothing, do you?**

**Sincerely,**

**Delaware**

He took a bite out of his burger, as he finished the letter. Delaware was way to formal in his letter, he didn't even sign his name. At least this time he didn't call him Mr. America, but still he was going to break this kid. By the end of next week Delaware would call him dad like some of the other states. He scrolled down to the next letter and began reading.

**From: California **

**To: Alfred**

**Re: IMPORTANT FAMILY MESSAGE MUST READ**

**Al,**

**I will be arriving in three days, there are some things I would like to discuss with you. I have a new idea for a movie and thought some of the states might want to be in it. Of course they will have to audition and be approved by me, can't have any one arguing with the director (me). Back to the point, see you in a couple of days. And just to warn you I have something I want to give to New York. I tried to give it to him at the last meeting but it was…cut short. **

**Love,**

**Cal**

Alfred unwrapped his second burger, he knew if Cal wanted to give New York something it probably wasn't good. The two must have been fighting again. Though it wasn't really a surprise a lot of people had it out for New York. He kind of felt bad for the kid but he could be a pain especially when he was bragging. But what really got his attention was end of the letter. It was obvious California had something planned and whenever the kid planned something he went all out. If you really pissed him off he could turn your name to mud or at least he had heard. Cal had always been a nice, polite, sweet kid. Some of the others called him Al's golden child but to Al they were all the same. Pennsylvania and New York claimed that California had a dark side if you really piss him off. Still Alfred found it a bit hard to believe, he was such a sweet kid after all. Letting out a sigh, he clicked the next letter.

**From: Louisiana **

**To: Alfred**

**Re: IMPORTANT FAMILY MESSAGE MUST READ**

**Hey Alfred,**

**I got your email and I'm currently with Texas at her house. We're going to get Oklahoma and New Mexico (unless he is with Arizona) so we can all head down there together. But what do you have planned for us? I honestly don't think we have any thing in common. Oh Texas would like to say something.**

**Alfred quick warning, last time I saw Arizona he seemed upset about every one yelling at him because of his new law. He a bit in an emotional state right now and saying things he doesn't mean. So if he starts screaming at you and bring back bad memories or just insults you don't take it personally. He doesn't mean it he's just confused. You'll understand when you see him. ~Love Tex**

**Any way, we are off to Oklahoma see you soon Al. **

**Love,**

**Louis **

At least some states were fine with spending time with each other.It seemed like his southern states got along better than his northern ones did. As for the Arizona issue he already knew, he was one of the first people to be insulted. He knew the kid didn't really mean it but his words still stung. And speak of the devil, he click the next email.

**From: Arizona**

**To: Alfred**

**Re: IMPORTANT FAMILY MESSAGE MUST READ**

**No comment.**

**The state of Arizona**

Well it was obvious he wasn't too happy about this. Alfred had mix feelings for Arizona, as Alfred he wasn't mad at Alex he taught the kid to stand up for what he believes in even if others think it's wrong. But as America he was pretty ticked, and he knew Alex had it worse. It was hard to keep how they felt and how there state or country felt separate. So they might be angry with someone even thought they didn't want to. He didn't like to see Arizona upset so, by the end of the week Alex would be happy. Al was making a lot of goals for the week maybe he should write them down? He grabbed a napkin and began writing his goals.

**Things to do**

**1) Bring family closer together **

**2) Get Delaware to call me dad**

**3) Make Arizona happy**

**4) Make Massachusetts and New York get along**

**5) Get more burgers**

**6) Beat Nevada at poker **

**7) Clean the house**

**8) Fix the locks**

**9) Take picture of #1 so I have proof it actually happened**

Folding the list up he placed it in his pocket. Some of the things on the list were more personal goals he had set. Like beating Nevada at poker, the kid was way to good, he never lost. Which is why no one would really ever play with him. There was also the fact that he didn't feel any one as a real challenge. Except Texas, she at least stood a chance. Alfred was determined to beat him no matter how many times they would have to play. Other things on the list however, were almost impossible. Like getting Massachusetts and New York to get along but he was still going to try. After all he was America, hero to the world. No matter what England and the others said. He opened the last email.

**From: Indiana**

**To: Alfred**

**Re: IMPORTANT FAMILY MESSAGE MUST READ**

**Dad,**

**Have you seen California? We were supposed to talk about shooting a movie together again. It's going to be awesome and heroic the best part is I'm going to be the star. If you want I could ask him to put you in it too. See you in a week.**

**Heroically yours,**

**Henry **

Alfred smiled, he liked that his kids wanted to be heroes like him. There were a lot of states that had there own hero they looked up to and some of them had actually been a hero. He closed his laptop and entered the next room. He didn't get as many protests as he thought he would get. Maybe this was a good sign. He smiled and took off his shoes, it had been a while since he had done this. He loved playing on the kids playground here it was a great way to put a smile on his face. The week to come was going to be tough, but that was what was going to make it fun. Beside Alfred was always up for a challenge. 

**AN: Any way here is how I create my OC's or partly because I want to keep this short. If a state was named after some one I use there name.(Ex: Pennsylvania was named after William Penn, so his name is William) Some of their names come from their states name.(Ex: California's name is Cal, Louisiana's name is Louis) Others that have names that I couldn't think of I named after friends.(Ex: Alaska's name is a friends name, so is Arizona's) States that have not been addressed with a name do not have one yet.(Ex: Oklahoma, Texas) As for personalities I'll explain later. But an example is since the Texas state motto is friendship she is a very friendly and cares for her friends.**


	4. You're Early

**AN: I updated again. I don't start school till Monday so I will try to get another chapter up before then. This chapter only has Alfred and Pennsylvania in it.**

**Pennsylvania's name is William but has many nicknames: Penn, Will, Key stone state and other thing the states call him. I'll talk more about him at the end of the chapter. Remember suggestions are always welcomed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Just my OC's. **

* * *

Alfred returned home from a meeting with his boss. He was finally able to convince his boss to give him the week off for his "family reunion". Entering his house, he noticed the kitchen lights were on. They wern't on when he left so why were they on now. As he stepped in the kitchen he saw that some of his things had been moved. There was only one person who could get into his house when he wasn't home. Now all he had to do was locate him and kick him out. He was not going to ruin Alfred's plans. Just then he heard a loud crash from what sounded like the upstairs bathroom.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STOP BREAKING INTO MY HOUSE, MEXICO." Alfred yelled as he entered the bathroom only to find young man with blonde hair and blue eyes rummaging through the cabinets. He looked exactly like America only he didn't have glasses and was a little shorter.

"I thought you wanted us here Al or am I an exception." He smirked as he finished his sentence, amused by the situation they were in.

"Sorry Pennsylvania I thought you were someone else. Any way why are you here so early, you still had two day left before you had to be here?" He hadn't been expecting any of his states till tomorrow. Very few to say the least.

"I'm claiming territory" he motioned to sink. Almost every thing there belonged to William. He handed Alfred a sack that was filled with every thing that was previously there. This was a guest bathroom and Alfred had always kept it stocked incase some one needed to stay with him.

"Your claiming territory? Why do you need to do that there are bathrooms connected to every states room. You have your own bathroom you don't need this one." He was confused by William's actions, he was a smart kid so why was he claiming something he didn't need.

"First off, the bathrooms are connected to two rooms so we have to share them. I don't want to share mine but I don't want to fight for it either so I'm taking this one. This is the guest bathroom so I am claiming it as my own until the week is over. Besides I would have to share mine with Delaware and he thinks that since he's older by five days, he has the right to tell me what to do. I don't see any harm with me taking something no one is going to use so I'm taking this bathroom. I plan on repainting the walls but I can't decide on a color. What do you think?" Alfred stared at his son and before he could say any thing William had gone back to redecorating.

"William, you can't have this bathroom your going to have to share with your brother. Now go put this stuff back in your bathroom and put my stuff back were you fond it." He hand him back the bag only for it to be dropped on the floor.

"What? Why?"

"Because."

"That's not an answer."

"Look Will, if you get your own bathroom then every one will want there own. And that would just cause more fighting that we don't need." Surly he could reason with him, Pennsylvania was very mature but he could be stubborn at times.

"Alright, I understand even though I don't really agree, I'll share with Delaware. I'll have every thing moved by tomorrow, Sorry if I caused any problems." He smiled as he finished apologizing.

As Alfred headed back down stairs, he frowned, that was way to easy. Even though William normally listened to him he would always argue and try to prove his point. He didn't know weather to be suspicious or not, so he decided not. He checked his watch, almost six about time for dinner. Maybe him and Will could go out for a burger together and ice cream he couldn't forget ice cream. This was just making him hungrier, he really wanted a burger now.

"William let's go to McDonalds I'm starving" Alfred whined looking back up stairs waiting for him to come down. "You can move your stuff later, if I don't get a burger soon I'll die. You don't want me to die do you, DO YOU!" William came down stairs ready to go.

"Fine but do we really have to go to McDonalds. I went there for breakfast and I'm not in the mood..." he was cut of by Alfred who was now shaking him.

"What are you doing?" He managed to stutter out.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? ARE YOU SICK OR SOMETHING?" Alfred yelled still shaking William.

"No, now stop shaking me." Alfred stopped and frowned.

"Then why?" he insisted.

"Why what?" William looked at him confused.

"Why are you being un-American, I have to say I never expected this from you." William groaned any time some one didn't want a burger Alfred would freak out like this. But he didn't want a burger and there was nothing Alfred could do about it.

"Look bro, why don't we get pizza or something in stead." As soon as those words came out, he immediately covered his mouth but the damage was already done.

"What did you call me?" Alfred asked his face was covered with shock. William had never called him bro before but he never called him dad either. Like Delaware he didn't see Alfred as a father, more like a brother. Alfred never really noticed this because he never pointed it out like Delaware did.

"Look Al, I didn't mean to call you…"

"Now that I think about it you've never have called me dad before." He frowned thinking about it. Oh god, Alfred wasn't going to start this again. Will had seen Delaware and him argue about this count less of times.

"Al I…"

"Call me dad."

"What?"

"Call me dad."

"But I…What are you doing?" He stared at Alfred who was now giving him the puppy dog face. Seriously, the puppy dog face, he was supposed to call the guy giving him the puppy dog face his father. He sighed. "I can't believe my dad is giving me the puppy dog face."

Alfred's face lit up like the fourth of July. "You called me dad. This means if I can get you to call me dad I won't have too much trouble getting Delaware to do the same thing." This was going to be a snap, may be getting through that list wouldn't be so hard after all.

"Don't count on it. I don't think Delaware is capable of even saying the word dad. And the puppy dog face won't work on him if any thing it will make him never want to call you dad. Del is to serious to call any one who's more…more…" What could he say? He couldn't call his dad immature, at least not his face that would break Alfred's heart.

"HaHa don't worry, I have a plan that can't possibly fail." He flash a smile, any time he smiled like that you couldn't help but smile back. He knew the plan probably wouldn't work, very few of his father's plans hardly ever worked. Normally something went wrong ruining the whole thing then some miracle would happen and every thing would turn out ok. But if the states were involved any thing could happen. And he ment any thing.

"HEY, William are you home? HELLOOO." Alfred said waving his hand in front of Will's face.

"Oh, sorry. What did you say?"

"I said, let's get some dinner. How about McDonalds to go?"

"Didn't I say I don't want McDonalds?"

"Fine" Alfred frowned. If they couldn't eat at McDonalds then were would they go? He thought for a moment then smiled. "Let's go out for ice cream."

"Ice cream for dinner?" Will raised his eyebrow, he wasn't serious was he? " Are you sure?"

"Yeah, ice cream has milk in it right and milk is good for you, which means ice cream is good for you. " William sighed his father could have been more wrong. Just because it had milk didn't make it healthy and Alfred knew that.

"You know that's not true right?"

"I don't care I just want ice cream." Alfred screamed as he ran out the door ending their conversation. Alfred was like a kid trapped in an adult's body. There was something about his presence that could make any one happy.

He smiled as he walked out the door. His father truly was clueless about what this next week had in store for him. As for Will, he was just waiting for the show to start, wouldn't belong know. The clock was ticking, and soon every thing would be set in motion. He'd let Alfred enjoy him self, it was the least he could do. He should at least enjoy heaven before he entered hell.

* * *

**AN: So yeah something going to happen hopefully in the next chapter. About Pennsylvania: He is smart, and clever. He normally dose what he is told, he's also very mature. But he doesn't like to be bored and can be very manipulative. He is very honest and normally at the meetings he the one who has to break up the fights. Back to how I create my OC's I based their appearance after the countries that owned them. Alaska is tall he gets this from Ivan. Delaware unfortunately has eyebrows that are a bit thicker then his siblings but there not as thick as England's. **


	5. From Delaware to California

**AN: Next chapter should introduce more states. I start school tomorrow so I won't update again for about a week.**

**Now let me introduce Cal Jones a.k.a. California and James Kirkland** **Jones a.k.a. Delaware. I'll talk more about them at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Just my OC's.**

William stood at the sink, he was almost done washing the dishes. Somehow he was able to convince Alfred to eat a homemade breakfast instead of going to McDonalds. Now he was paying for it, Al only agreed if Penn promised to do the dishes. The night before Alfred had decided that they would have ice cream for dinner, which was the worst idea ever. Now Will felt sick even thinking about it, he had way too much last night. Alfred on the other hand had twice as much and felt great. Who ever was going to be in charge of dinner next week better be a good cook. He was not going to settle for fast food.

"Hey kido." Alfred cheered as he entered the room. Great, he had only called Alfred dad less than twenty-four hours ago and now he was seen as a ten year old. He was almost the same age as Alfred for crying out loud. He took a deep breath and calmed down it was going to be worth it. He smiled thinking about the week to come, yes, it was going to be worth it. All he had to do was play his cards right.

"WIILLIIAAM? What's with you, why do you keep staring of into space?"

"I…uh…I'm just excited about this whole thing you know." Not a total lie he was looking forward to it just for a different reason than Alfred thought.

"I'm glad your looking forward to spending time with your brothers and sisters. Oh by the way, what time is it?" William looked at his phone.

"About eight. Why?" He soon found his answer when the doorbell rang. As soon as Alfred opened the door, William frowned.

Standing on the other side of the door was blonde haired teen about sixteen maybe seventeen. His eyes were mainly blue with a hint of green in them. He wore a black suit and had matching shades on his head. Behind him was three large suitcases and one small one. In one hand he had a coffee and in the other he had a McDonalds bag. This was none other than Cal Jones also known as the state of California, the golden state.

"Cal I'm glad you're here but what's with the suit?" Alfred asked still scanning his son.

"I told you dad I'm partly here for business and I need to look my best." He adjusted his tie. As for Alfred he lost him as soon as he said the word dad. He had the biggest smile on his face it was obvious he liked being called dad. William continued to frown seriously was Alfred going to do this every time some one said that word.

"Oh I almost forgot this is for you." He handed him the McDonalds bag containing all of Alfred's favorites.

William rolled his eyes of course he would bring Alfred McDonalds and what was with that grin of his. There was no way he could be happy about this he knew he had somthing planned, but what.

"Could one of you help me with my bags?" Alfred grabbed two while Penn took the one closes to him leaving the smallest one for Cal.

"You sure packed a lot Cal." William said eyeing California who still had that grin on his face, which just made him more suspicious of his brother.

"That's because half of it is for business." They stopped in front of Cal's room. "Thanks for helping me with my stuff, I'm just going to unpack then I'll meet you guys down stairs." He took out his key and unlocked his door. Every state was given a key that went to there room this was so they could have privacy. No one could enter some one else's room with out that person's key. Of course Alfred had keys to every ones room but he kept them hidden.

Once Alfred and William got down stairs the phone rang. William took a seat on the couch as Alfred picked up the phone. Still trying to figure what California was planning until he heard Alfred yell with excitement something to do with an airport. Just then Cal came down stairs he must have heard Alfred and wanted to see what was wrong.

Alfred hung up the phone smiling at his two states. "That was Delaware he just arrived and I'm going to go pick him up at the airport. I'm also going to put my plan into action."

"What plan?"

"Alfred is trying to get Del to call him dad." William replied getting up from the couch. Cal turned to his father.

"He should call you dad. He couldn't ask for a better one any ways." This only made Alfred happier as he rushed around looking for his car keys.

"Your key's are on the table."

"Oh thanks William, well bye." William walked over to the window and watch as his father drove away. Once he was sure Alfred was gone he turned back to California who still had that stupid grin on his face.

"So Alfred sure seems happy wouldn't you agree Will?"

"Alfred's gone, so drop the act." Cal stood across from Will smiling.

"Although I do enjoy acting, I've never acted any different around Alfred." Will rolled his eyes, right so what happened at the last meeting was all in his imagination.

"Don't play innocent because we both know your not, and stop smiling like that it creepy."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, William" Cal said with a sad look on his face.

"No your not."

"Your right." Cal said now smiling again.

"So would you like to tell me what you're planning?" He knew the only reason California would be happy about this up coming week was if he had something planned. It normally would be fine if he was looking forward to it but after there last meeting he knew it only meant trouble.

"You'll just have to wait like everyone else." He wasn't even going to deny that he had something planned.

"Do you plan on ruining Alfred's little family reunion?"

"It won't involve you so don't worry." Cal turned to leave only to be stop by Will who had his hand on his shoulder. California turned around to face his brother.

"You disappointed me with your last performance."

"That wasn't my fault and you know it. I'll admit last time I did a poor job casting but this time is different." He had a serious expression on his face he meant what he said.

"Then I better be entertained you know I hate to be bored."

"Of course, what kind of entertainer would I be if I didn't put on my best show?" Will continued to frown at his brother.

"What do you have planned for Alfred?"

"You'll see when are little show starts." Cal's smile turned into a frown." And this time pleased don't interfere." This time it was William's turn to smile.

"I make no promises." Any time William got bored he would try to stir things. He didn't care if it mess with some one else's plan, he'd do just about any thing to relive his boredom. His face turned serious. "You know there are forty eight states I could have ask to do this, but I chose you. If you can't pull this off then I'll find some one who can."

"I see you didn't include your self. Can you not pull off something so simple?"

"You know I prefer to watch from the side lines and interfere when I feel it's necessary."

"You didn't tell any one else about are little plan did you?"

"No. I didn't want anyone to pull a hero and ruin it. That means you can't tell anyone either, not even Texas." Even though they were apart of America's family now some of the states had "full siblings." They were a bit closer to there full siblings than they were to the other states. Cal was protective of Texas, she would always offer help and was friendly to every one, even strangers. The only time she wasn't nice is if you gave her a reason or if you hurt one of her friends. She didn't need his protection she was tough. You rarely saw her with out her gun and the kid never missed when she shot. But Cal was just an overprotective brother when it came to her.

"I won't, but did you do what I asked? I think Delaware is a bit suspicious of me and..."

"Don't worry Alfred will keep him busy."

* * *

Delaware stood outside the airport waiting for Alfred to come pick him up. What was taking so long he called him over thirty minutes ago and yet some how he was't surprised. Alfred was irresponsible and almost never thought ahead. This week was going to be a mess he just knew it. Just then he saw Alfred running towards him, it was about time but where was his car?

"Hey James, I've been looking for you. I'm sorry I'm late but I got you something" He handed James a green shirt. "Ok now put it on."

Delaware examined the shirt before he hurled it at Alfred. The front of the shirt read _I have the best dad. He even got me this shirt._ He thought they had settled this last time.

"Alfred this is just childish so please respect my views I see you as a brother not as a father. There is nothing you can do to change that. Now where did you park the car?" James asked looking for Al's car. He turned his attention back to Alfred who was staring off into space and probably hadn't heard a word he said. "Alfred."

"Huh, oh don't worry I'm listening." He obviously wasn't.

"Alfred pay attention, where did you park the car?"

"Oh I parked in front of a coffee shop." James looked around but didn't see any coffee shop.

"I don't see a coffee shop."

"That's because it's two streets over."

"WHY DID YOU PARK SO FAR AWAY?"

"Well I thought we could just walk to the car and talk about stuff. Are you sure you don't want to wear the shirt I got you, it's pretty awesome."

"Then give it Nebraska or someone who sees you as a dad." James grabbed his luggage and head down the street.

"Aw come on I'm a great dad and I'm going to be even better after the end of the week." He said following James down the street.

"That reminds me do you even have anything planned for us."

"Nope I figured I'd make it up along the way." Of corse.

"Well lucky for you I have every thing planned out. Tomorrow everyone will sign up for a chore that there going to be in charge of the whole week. Now the first thing we're going to do as a family is…Alfred?" he stopped to see Alfred was no longer behind him.

"HEY, JAMES THE CAR'S BACK HERE." Alfred yelled, waving at James who had walked five stores down. When he finally reached the car Alfred was gone again. Where did he go this time?

Just then he saw Alfred walking towards him with a McDonalds bag in his hand. What the…

"You couldn't wait until I got here to go get something to eat?"

"Don't worry I got you a kids meal it even came with a toy."

"I'm not a KID. I'm almost as old as you."

"Then you don't want the toy?"

"NO!"

"Then can I have it?"

James groaned as he got in the car, only one week, he would only have to take this for one week. He turned to Alfred who was playing with the little toy. Alfred was more of a kid then a father, which would never change. And like a child he only saw the best in people. If he wasn't careful this week could blow up in his face. James had his suspicions and made a promise to him self that he would look out for Alfred this week. He knew California had something planned and that Pennsylvania might be in on it. What ever they had planned it would not interfere with the family reunion, he would make sure of it.

* * *

**AN: In case you're confused Pennsylvania asked California to plan something interesting to happen during the coming week. But California didn't tell him what he had planned or who was in it. Delaware is on to them and is trying to look out for Alfred and his family. Next chapter should have more states. **

**About Delaware: He takes more after Arthur than he does Alfred. As for California: he can be very devious and manipulative. He is very good with technology and a lot of other things. Sorry the descriptions are short this time. **


	6. North to South

**AN: Sorry this took so long but from now on my updates will be every 2-3 weeks. I am writing something for 9/11 but it has nothing to do with this. A lot of states in this chapter and even more coming up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Just my OC's.**

* * *

"Dad we're here, dad?" Oklahoma entered the house followed by Texas and Louisiana who were carrying New Mexico. Nevada trailed in last shuffling a deck of cards.

"I can't believe he's not here." You could hear the annoyance in Oklahoma's voice, he could have been doing something productive this week but instead Alfred wanted to have a family reunion. Texas and Louisiana set New Mexico on the couch.

"Do you think we should wake him up?" Louisiana asked looking at Texas for an answer.

"No, he was up all night he needs the sleep. Hey Nevada toss me his hat." Nevada tossed her the tan sombrero.

"Do you think anyone else is here yet?" he asked before turning his attention back to his cards. Before anyone could answer a loud crash filled the room. Everyone froze wait for whatever was responsible for the crashing noise to reveal its self.

"Do you think it's a burglar?" Louisiana whispered to Texas, she shrugged. Oklahoma frowned looking down at Texas's hand, witch was now holding a gun. It's not like he wasn't used to Texas having a gun on her but the had just came from the airport.

"Where did you get that gun?" He whispered to her inching his way to the staircase with the others behind him.

"I always have my gun on me."

"But we just came from the airport."

"Your point?" Oklahoma sighed, before he could say anything else there was another crash only this one was louder.

"Louis look under the coffee table over there. I think I hid a gun under there several years ago." Louisiana checked and sure enough there was a gun.

"You know how to use it?" Texas received a nod from Louis. "Good. Don't shoot until I tell you to."

They slowly made there way up the stairs. Texas led the way followed by Louisiana, Oklahoma and Nevada. Upstairs they heard more noise, it was coming from the guest bathroom. The door was slightly opened so they could here someone mumbling to them self. They couldn't recognize what they were saying and they weren't talking loud enough for anyone to recognize their voice.

"I'm going to kick the door open on the count of three." Texas positioned her self in front of the door. "Remember Louis, don't shoot till I give the word."

"Right." he pointed the gun at the door ready to shoot.

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

* * *

"Wisconsin I think we're lost."

"We're not lost."

"I agree with Minnesota, we're lost."

"Iowa we are not lost."

"This is the seventh time we've passed that coffee shop."

"Not helping Illinois."

Everyone stopped and turned to Wisconsin who put his hands in the air to admit defeat. "Fine, we're lost are you happy now."

"No" Michigan stated blankly, receiving a glare from Wisconsin.

"So, what now?" Minnesota asked trying to fill the awkward silence.

"We could call Alfred to come pick us up."

"We could buy a map and find the house are self so we don't look like idiots for forgetting where we live."

"I agree but technically it was Wisconsin who forgot how to get to the main house."

"I didn't see you point out the way, so can it Minnesota."

"Hey look." Illinois pointed down the street at a figure sitting outside a Starbucks.

"That looks like Arizona. Maybe we could ask for directions."

"He looks upset let's just buy a map."

"Hey where'd Michigan go?" They all turned to see Michigan was now gone.

"Great, just great. Call Alfred and tell him where going to be late." Wisconsin said taking a seat on one of the benches behind them.

* * *

Cal smiled as he finished his shopping he had out since four in the morning but he couldn't risk running into Alfred or one of the other states. Everyone was arriving today so he had to be cautious, he could afford to run into anyone who could ruin his plan. He looked down at his bags he was only missing one thing. Everything was going as planned. Revenge was sweet but this time it was going to be much sweeter. He took out his cell phone and quickly flipped through his phonebook until he found what he wanted. He smiled waiting for the person on the other end to pick up.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey New York it's me Cal."

_"Oh...hey...you at Alfred's house already?"_

"Yeah, but that's not why I called. I was wondering if you wanted to star in my next movie? Henry wants to work on it this weekend and I need more people for the cast."

_"So who else are you considering to be in it?"_

"It's opened to anyone."

_"Sounds interesting. I'll consider it"_

"I thought you would." He tried to sound cheerful but this was last person he wanted to talk to. He took a deep breath there was reason he called New York and he was not going to hang up with out it. "So where are you?"

_"I decided to do a little shopping at one of the local malls. I won't be home for another hour. Oh the funniest thing happened right before you called. The store I was in played your favorite song, seriously Cal you out did your self on that song."_ Cal could barley hear the last couple of words over New York's laughter.

"Let me guess it's the same song that started playing during my presentation at the last meeting." Again he heard laughter. He wanted to strangle him so bad right now. He got what he wanted so why waste more time talking to him. "Look I have to-"

_"I love that song. You should put it on the soundtrack even if it has nothing to do with the movie."_

Cal slammed his phone together. New York deserved every thing coming to him. He got the last thing he needed and headed home to set up. New York better watch his back this week not even Alfred was going to stop his plan. Not this time.

* * *

"We are so sorry, William. We didn't think anyone was home and when we heard the crash we assumed it was a burglar. Are you hurt?" Texas said trying to help William up from the ground.

"You guys just kick opened the door which knocked over the later I was standing on, why would I be hurt?"

"He's well enough to use sarcasm so I think he's fine." Oklahoma turned to leave until he noticed what Pennsylvania had been painting on the wall. "Were you painting your flag on the wall?"

"I was, Alfred is going to let me borrow this bathroom for the week so I'm redecorating it."

"Yeah, Alfred doesn't have a favorite."

"Don't be like that, I only got it because I arrived first."

"Whatever." Oklahoma and Nevada headed back down stairs leaving Texas, Louisiana and Pennsylvania alone.

"Texas before you join them down stairs could you slide this under New York's door. I would do it myself but I need to clean the paint off the floor before it dries." He handed her a white envelope.

"Sure." Louis turned to face William when Texas left.

"So what was in that envelope?" Louis asked

"Nothing that concerns you Louis. Just something Cal asked me to do. You trust him don't you?"

He smiled looking up at the pelican state.

"I guess..." To be honest he wasn't sure.

"Good."

As he headed down stairs he felt like he was over looking something. Maybe it was William planning something. He dismissed the idea William wasn't like that he'd never do anything that would ruin Alfred's week, would he?

* * *

**AN: Anyone want to guess what song New York is talking about? As for William he still took the bathroom even when Alfred said no and Alfred doesn't even know yet. **


	7. Sleeping states and Awesome New York

**AN: It's been a while sense I updated this story but expect more soon. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Just my OC's.**

* * *

Montana continued to search the streets, some how he had lost both the Dakotas. He didn't try to lose them but he had to admit, it was more peaceful with out the Dakotas speaking in unison or finishing each other's sentences just to annoy him.

"Maybe I should just head to the house" he sighed and shook his head. He needed to find the others, what if they were looking for him. He decided to search for another hour.

He spent the next hour going from shop to shop asking people if the saw any twins walking around but no one had. He frowned and headed toward the house if they didn't show up soon he'd go out and look again.

* * *

"I think we lost him, should we go back and search?" South Dakota turned to his brother.

"No, he probably tried to lose us on purpose, the jerk." They were silent for a moment, and considered what they should do.

"Want to head to the house."

"After you."

* * *

Meanwhile back at the house William, who had just finished painting his new bathroom, went to go check on his southern friends.

First he checked on Oklahoma who had fallen a sleep on his floor. His room was filled with Native American artifacts and other belongings he had found berried in his yard. Of course some of the things had belonged to him like the giant bow he had hanging over his bed.

He then checked on New Mexico and Nevada who, like Oklahoma, were fast asleep in their rooms. He headed down the hall and lightly knocked on Texas's door. With no response he opened it to see her peacefully sleeping on her bed. Looking at her you would never think of how tough she was, but if you looked up a couple of feet you might be able to imagine. Above her bed were two rifles each she had once used.

He closed her door and headed for Louis's room. Louisiana was fast a sleep on his bed. His room was one of the strangest he had seen. The floor was covered with old Mardi Gras costumes and beads; the walls were covered with mask decorated with colorful feathers. The kid himself was a bit weird. Looking at him you would think he was the younger version of France but was very similar to England in several ways. Number one being they both hated France, well Louis was mostly embarrassed by France. He hated how perverted and, well, how he would hit on anyone and everyone he saw. Also he believed in "magic" you could tell just by looking at his bookshelf. It was filled with books about magic, along with strange jars and little faceless dolls covering it.

He shut the door and headed to his room. He would have to keep an eye on Louis, it was obvious he was suspicious of him and Cal.

* * *

New York smiled and set his bags down outside the front door, this was going to be good. He kicked the door down and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"The awesomeness that is me has arrived" He dropped his arms as he looked around, not a single person in sight. He frowned he had actually worked on that and no one was around to see his awesome entrance. He picked up his bags and threw them on the couch.

"Hello? Anyone here? Hello? Come on I worked hard on that entrance." He heard some one coming down the stairs.

"About time someone came and welcomed me." He said under his breath.

Coming down the stairs was Pennsylvania, not the welcoming committee he wanted but he was better than nothing.

"Hey New York glad to see you."

"To bad you missed my big entrance." William looked down to see the front door under New York's feet.

"I can see. So what's with all the bags?" He asked looking at the shopping bags New York had thrown on the couch. New York smiled.

"Well since you asked I give you a sneak peak. I bought everyone matching shirts, here take a look." He held up one of the white T-shirts. William read the shirt.

"I heart New York. Wow, New York, you shouldn't have."

"That's not all." He pulled out another shirt, different from the rest. "This one's mine."

"I hate then a picture of some red socks, that shirt really screams New York." William gave him a fake smile.

"I know right, and look this ones Alfred's." He pulled out a shirt that said I love New York in the front and I hate red socks on the back.

"I'm sure he'll love it." William tried not to sound sarcastic but there was still a hint of it in his voice.

"And you know there good quality because the were made in New York."

"What about that bag? It's different than the rest." He pointed to a small green bag.

"Oh that, I got it here. See I was looking for another shirt for Alfred that said Number one dad but none of the stores had any, so I got him this instead." He pulled out a coffee mug with #1 dad written in big red letters.

"Hey New York can I ask you something." There was a change in Pennsylvania's voice.

"Sure, what?"

"Do you see Alfred as a dad?"

New York thought for a moment, he was taken back by the question. He never really gave it much thought, sure he called Alfred dad but he never actually thought of him that way, it was just a word when he said it. It was like a nickname, it had no real meaning.

"I guess not, I mean we grew up together, it's hard not to think of him other than that little kid I used to mess with. You know once when we were smaller I moved Alfred's bed to the town square, when he woke up he totally freaked out." New York's smiled at the memory.

"I remember that, but I thought Alfred did it himself just to get attention."

"Nope!" New York stared into space. "I miss those day's."

"Yeah."

Silence filled the room as they both remembered their colony days. William was the first to speak again.

"We should fix the door." He began to pick up the door but was stopped by New York who gave him a mischievous smile.

"I have a better idea."

* * *

Alfred frowned; this was one of the worst things that could happen to someone. He had just gone in the store for a second to get some medicine that Delaware clamed he needed and could not get through this week with out. When he came out the McDonalds he had left with James was gone. Delaware said someone must have stolen it while he wasn't looking.

" What kind of person steels someone else's McDonalds, that's just low."

"Why don't we go to a nice restaurant, maybe it will help you through this."

"Maybe your right."

Delaware smiled, no one stole their food he had thrown it away. Alfred had promised to take him to lunch, so they could bond before the other states arrived today. And since yesterday was forced to eat cheap takeout, he would not settle for anything less than real food today. Alfred stopped the car pulling James out of his thoughts.

"Why did we stop?"

"Look." Alfred pointed across the street at a blonde young teen carrying, what l looked like his weight in bags.

"Is that California…what are you doing? He turned towards Alfred who was stuck his head out of the window and began to scream as loud as he could to get Cal's attention.

"Hey Cal! Cal! Over here!"

Cal froze. He didn't want Alfred to see what he was doing here or what he had in his bags, but he couldn't just ignore Alfred, no one could ignore Alfred. Dam. He put on a cheerful smile and turned towards the blonde nation.

"Hey, what are you two doing here? " he crossed the street towards the car. Alfred got out while James stared at California trying to figure out what he had in his bags. When him and Alfred left this morning the kid was nowhere to be found and William refused to come said he needed to finish a project before the others arrived. He thought it would be better not to question Will because he was pretty sure he would not like the answer.

"We were going to have lunch at a nice restaurant. Why don't you join us?" Alfred said cheerfully, he looked down at the bags. "What do have in the bags?"

"Oh, I did some early Christmas shopping."

"Cool, here why don't you put them in the trunk?" Cal set his bags in the trunk and hurried to the backseat.

"You know I saw a restaurant down the street that looked interesting why don't we go there." Cal smiled

"Great idea, right James." Alfred turned to face him only to see Delaware frowning and starring daggers at Cal who only smiled wider.

"As long as there's no fast food, I'm fine."

Alfred smiled and headed towards the restaurant.

* * *

The four northern states waited and discussed whether to look for Michigan or not.

"If we don't look, will never find him."

"But what if he comes back here looking for us."

...

"Let's flip a coin." Wisconsin took out a quarter. "Heads we stay, tails we look. Agreed?" Everyone nodded and watched the coin fly through the air, hitting an upcoming passerby.

"Ow."

"Oh, sorry Michigan."

...

"MICHIGAN!" They all screamed at once.

"WHAT!" Michigan screamed back. Wisconsin hit him on the back of the head.

"Where did you go?" Michigan handed Wisconsin a folded paper.

"Here, a map, now let's get to the house sometime this year."

* * *

**AN: ****New York has an idea this can't be good. Next chapter Massachusetts and more states arive at the house. **

**I hope you liked it. I never meant for their arrival to take so long, I'll try to speed it up and get to family bonding. **


	8. Password

**AN: Loooooooooonnnnnnngggggggggg chapter so sorry for any miss types. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Just my OC's.**

* * *

Back at the restaurant Alfred and his two states waited for their order. Alfred and Cal had ordered the all American burger, while James got a salad.

"You know James, I'm a bit worried about your diet." Delaware frowned, he was one of the only people in the family that had sense about what you should and should not eat. There was no way he was going to have Alfred of all people, tell him that he didn't eat right.

"Actually Alfred I was going to say the same to you. You shouldn't eat just burgers it's unhealthy." Alfred shook his head.

"A healthy diet needs to be colorful and a burger hits almost all the food groups. It has veggies, grains, meat, and dairy. Your salad on the other hand only has veggies. Everything I eat is colorful so it must be healthy, even my cakes are bright blue and pink, and come on you can't get more colorful than that."

Before Delaware could explain to Alfred that artificial colors don't count, their waitress brought their food over. Halfway through their meal Alfred suddenly stopped eating and began to stare at James. The table fell silent except for Cal who continued to stuff his face.

"What?" James asked, he got no reply from the blonde nation who only continued to observe him.

"WHAT?" James yelled angrily.

"You look scrawny."

"What?"

"You look…"

"I heard what you said."

"Then why did you…"

"I meant what do you mean?"

"You look scrawny, I know, let's work out together. We can do it this week." Delaware's face turned red.

"I'm NOT scrawny. Just because I don't drag a car around for a work out doesn't mean I'm scrawny." He stood up. "I don't have to take this I'm going home." Delaware left without another word.

"I thought working out together would be fun." Alfred said disappointingly.

"His lost, it sounds awesome." Cal stood up. "Just leave my bags in the car, I'll get them later at the house."

"Okay."

He looked down at his food as Cal left the restaurant. Alfred thought for a minute before realizing what had just happened. His head shot up.

"They both left me with the bill again."

* * *

New York smiled and waited for the first state to arrive.

"What time did you say Alfred left?" He turned to Pennsylvania, who was watching TV.

"I don't know. Him and Delaware left early."

"Your no help."

...

"So what are you watching?"

"Old Disney shorts."

"Why are you watching old War World II propaganda? The war is over, we won. The Axis went down and the hero's saved the day. The world is now at peace. Well at peace as it ever will be..I mean… The point is the war is over."

"I know but I haven't watched these in a while besides some are actually entertaining."

"Whatever dude, I like music put you don't see me listening to the song Over There a hundred times."

"I remember that song. That has to be one of the most up beat war songs I've ever heard."

"It's really catchy."

"Yeah."

…..

"So is anyone else here?"

"Yeah. Some of the southwestern states are here, they've been sleeping since they arrived. Long trip I guess."

"So what are we doing this week?"

"I think Delaware is planning everything."

"What why him? He's going to make this week boring. I bet he doesn't even plan a family baseball game."

William knew the last thing James would do is plan a baseball game because they always ended badly. They normally couldn't even get past the third inning. He decided to change the subject.

"So do you see any one yet?"

"No. What's taking so long the house isn't that hard to find."

"Maybe the planes are running late." Will turned his attention back to the TV. New York turned towards the door.

"Where is everyone?"

* * *

Massachusetts took off her headphones as she exited the airport.

"Let's get this week over with." She sighed and hailed a cab. This was going to be a long week and knowing New York he would make it seem even longer. The kid always knew how to piss her off, sometimes with out trying. He also always annoyed California. She remembered the last meeting they had something happened between the two and then cal mysteriously disappeared.

"_Attention! Everyone settle down." Delaware yelled over his siblings but was not heard over the conversations and arguments going on in the room. _

_Massachusetts looked around the room. New Mexico was sound asleep next to Arizona who seemed to be venting to him. She drought that he realized the other was sleeping. Next to them was Nevada playing what appeared to be solitary, Louisiana who was in conversation with Oklahoma about who knows what, and a pissed off Texas. Texas had seemed upset before the meeting and spending four hours in complete chaos probably didn't help. _

_On the other side of the room the two Dakotas were playing each other on their DS's. Alaska was having a nice conversation with Hawaii; the two were always so quiet. Tennessee was writing a new song. Ohio and Michigan were fighting about something that happened in the 1820's, how the topic came up was beyond her. Then there was Indiana being, well, Indiana. _

_She looked to her left to see West Virginia talking with her brother; he was ignoring Delaware who was now yelling at him to help save the meeting. Delaware soon gave up on Virginia and began to complain to Pennsylvania about the meeting. Pennsylvania didn't seem to be listening instead he was staring at the opposite of the room. She followed his gaze, which was fixed, on two states standing next to the door arguing._

_It was California and New York, she couldn't make out what the two were saying she could just tell neither seemed to be happy. What happened next surprised her; New York began to smile. He always smiled like that when he knew he had won, she couldn't stand that smile. But that's not what surprised her, no, what had surprised her was how California reacted. _

_In one smooth motion California grabbed New York by the collar and threw him out into the hall, closing the door as he followed. She couldn't believe no one had notice what just occurred except Pennsylvania who headed to the door. She decided to follow him since he would probably need help stopping the fight. But when she left the meeting room no one was in sight, she turned to head down the hall but bumped in to someone. It was Pennsylvania._

_"Massachusetts what are you doing out here?"_

_"I saw New York and Cal come out here and I thought you might need help stopping their fight." Pennsylvania shook his head._

_"They're not fighting Cal said he had to give New York something." _

_"And that didn't sound suspicious to you?" _

_"No."_

_…_

_They both went back to the meeting room; nothing had changed in their absences. The chaos in the room continued for ten minuets, when gunshots filled the air. Everyone went silent and turned to where the shoots had came from. Holding a gun in the air was, none other then, Texas._

_"Let's get on with the meeting, Delaware please continue." She sat down. Delaware waited then spoke._

_"Uh...thank you Texas. Now the last thing we need to discuss is…"_

_"Sorry about my brief absence." New York entered the room smiling _

_"That's fine, just take a seat." And with that, the meeting continued but Massachusetts noticed that California never came back._

Maybe this week I can finally get some answers. She closed her eyes and placed her headphones back on as she waited to arrive at the house.

* * *

"Man I'm exhausted." Delaware made his way towards the front door. He had walked all the way from the restaurant to the house.

He stopped as soon as he noticed the door it was different. Someone had changed the door. The new door was extremely plain and it was the kind of door a kid would have on a clubhouse. Directly at eye length was a small sliding opening for the eyes, it reminded him of a mail slot. He knew the door was probably locked so he knocked. And as soon as he did he found himself looking at a pair of bright blue eyes.

"About time someone came." James recognized the voice and frowned.

"New York open the door." He could tell New York was smiling.

"Sure, What's the password?" Password? He couldn't be serious.

"New York I'm exhausted, open the door."

"Can't do that."

"And why not?"

"You might be a spy, so no password no entry." He closed the opening.

"Spy? What are you…New York? New York! How am I supposed to know the password if you made it up when I was gone." New York's eyes appeared once more.

"If you don't know it then you sir are un-American."

"You have to admit it's kind of a hard password." New York turned to face the new voice covering the opening with his hand.

"Well he should know it, he's one of the original thirteen." James recognized the new voice.

"William open the door!"

"Can't, Promised New York." New York faced Delaware one last time before disappearing.

"Think hard, because until you know it you can't get in."

His eye's disappeared leaving James staring at the door. He sat down and began to think.

"This could take awhile."

* * *

Alaska smiled as he left the airport.

"It's so warm." He took off his scarf and placed it in his suitcase.

"I hope I can remember where the house is, it's been a long time." The sun hit his face.

"It's such a nice day I think I'll walk." He picked up his bags and began his journey.

* * *

"We have a map how can we still be lost?"

"It's not my fault someone had it upside down."

"Don't blame me, Michigan should have bought a GPS. I mean who uses a map anymore, that's right no one."

"You know what I'm just going to call Alfred." Wisconsin took out his cell phone and quickly dialed his number. The phone rang five times but no one picked up. He tried again but still no answer.

"He won't pick up."

"Well keep trying." He kept trying put never got a response, he soon gave up and tried the home phone hoping to get an answer.

* * *

Massachusetts was the next to arrive at the house. As soon as she knocked on the door a familiar pair of blue eyes appeared.

"Password"

"Open the door."

"Wrong Password denied."

"New York open the door." You could hear the annoyance in her voice.

"You should drop the attitude your in no position to call the shots. You know what, just for the attitude you have to say the password and that the red socks suck and are nothing compared to the Yankees which are the best team on earth for now and forever."

Massachusetts frowned and waited before taking two fingers and jabbing New York's eyes with them. New York howled with pain.

"MY EYES! AH… OH MY…. SHE STABED MY EYES!" He covered his face and fell to the floor.

Massachusetts looked through the opening and saw Pennsylvania, who was now watching New York scream in pain.

"Hey Will, come open the door." William made his way over to the door stepping over New York in the process.

"Sorry I promised I won't open the door for anyone unless they said the password."

"MY EYE'S! DAM WHICH." Massachusetts looked down at the screaming state.

"What did you just call me?" Pennsylvania turned his attention back to New York.

"If you're going to die do it quietly over there."

"STOP ENJOYING THIS WILLIAM."

"How do you know I'm enjoying this if you can't see?"

"Hey William just tell me the password so I can come in." Pennsylvania turned to face her.

"Sorry can't do that either. Just think for a minute I'm sure you'll get it." His eyes disappeared leaving her alone with her thoughts. After about five minutes she knocked on the door again.

"Yes?"

"The password is…" She whispered something and the door flew open.

"Nice time, it took Delaware forty minutes before he got it."

"It's a stupid password." She looked at the floor next to the couch it was covered with plastic bags that said I heart New York.

"Hey New York get your crap off the floor, you're not the only one who lives here." Before New York could reply Massachusetts was already up stairs headed to her room.

"She has a point you should put this stuff in your room." New York rubbed his eyes as he walked over.

"Fine. Watch the door."

"Okay" New York grabbed his bags and headed to his room. Once he was upstairs the phone rang. William picked it up.

"Hello?"

_"Who is this?"_ the voice on the other end seemed confused.

"Who's this?" William asked, they called him after all so they should know who they called.

_"Wisconsin. So who is this?"_

"Pennsylvania."

_"Hey William, we're lost and need help to get to the house." _

"Where are you?"

_"We're by a coffee shop, a bookstore, and a park."_

"Despite how vague you're being, I think I know where you are. Go straight three blocks, then take a left go two more blocks then just keep going straight."

_"Thanks."_

"One more thing, when you get to the house you're going to need to know a password. It's…."

* * *

Everyone watched Wisconsin as he talked on the phone.

"That's stupid but okay. See you at the house." He put his phone in his pocket.

"So what did they say?"

"We need to go straight three blocks, then take a left go two more blocks then just keep going straight. He also said we needed to know the password."

"Well what is it?"

_"The password is…."_

* * *

Alaska smiled he was finally at the house. He noticed the door was different. Had Alfred changed it? He knocked.

"Password?" A pair of blue eyes with red around them appeared. It looked like they had been crying.

"New York is that you?"

"Yes, know what's the Password?"

"Did something happen to your eyes?"

"NO, MY EYES ARE FINE AND IF YOU DON'T KNOW THE PASSWORD YOU'RE NOT COMING IN." He slammed the opening shut.

"Did I say something wrong?" He stood there and thought for a moment until he heard two familiar voices."Are you sure you don't want me to carry something?"

"Are you sure you don't want me to carry something?"

"No, I got it"

"Well let me at least carry my stuff."

"No, I'm fine."

"Hey it's Alaska, HI~" The teen girl ran towards him.

"Hello West Virginia."

"Hey, have you been here long?"

"No, I only arrived moments before you. I was just told you need a password to get in."

"Password? Hey Virginia apparently you need a password to get in." she yelled as Virginia suddenly appeared carrying his and his sister's luggage.

"Password?" He knocked on the door. New York's eyes appeared and after Virginia whispered something disappeared. The door opened.

"Congratulations you're the first person to get it right, right off the back." Alaska and West Virginia followed him as he entered the house.

"Delaware wanted me to tell everyone that you're on your own for dinner and meeting in the dining room at 8:00pm sharp. Don't be late."

* * *

**AN: Not a good ending but give me a break this chapter is over 3,000 words, anyways I have a new poll that could change updates forever so vote. I know I haven't talked about a lot of states yet but I promise their time in the spot light will come soon. **

**History Note: Walt Disney did make propaganda shorts, which are called Walt Disney on the front line or something like that. And the song Over There is an upbeat WWI song (if for some reason your interested in hearing it go to it's under audio the year is 1917) **

**Notes on chapter: More of Alfred's way of thinking and why we have colorful cakes. Before Himaruya pointed it out I never thought it was strange, in fact I thought it was strange that he fond that strange. As for New York why he expected any other response from Massachusetts is beyond me. Anyone want to guess what the password is? The hint is it's something the original thirteen would know and others might know but not realize it. Okay I done talking now, Bye. **


	9. The Past

**AN: Now a look at the past... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Just my OC's.**

* * *

Alfred sat on his bed looking at the floor. When he had got back from the restaurant he was greeted by New York who refused to let him in without a password. So, like many of his states, he had to use the back door and now his mind was flooded with old memories.

_"Oh no, I'm going to be late!" Alfred ran through the near by woods as quick as he could until he reached a, rather large, clubhouse. He began to pound on the door until a pair of blue eyes appeared._

_"Password?"_

_"New York it's me, open up."_

_"I'm sorry, I've never seen you before in my life."_

_"New York hurry up the meeting is going to start soon."_

_"You can't get in without the password, for all I know you could be a British spy." He could tell New York was enjoying this._

_"But I'm not so open up."_

_"Really, well, that quite an accent you got there, British if I'm not mistaken and I'm not."_

_"So what, you have a British accent too."_

_"Yes, but I know the password so I'm not a spy."_

_"NEW YORK!"_

_"Look, you're the only one who can't remember the password and the rule is if you don't know the password you can't come in."_

_"But I can't remember the password and it's against the rules to write it down and…"_

_"Not my problem." His eyes vanished._

_Alfred leaned against the building and slid to the ground. Having given up on getting in, he began to pictures in the dirt. He had just finished making a bunny when a pair of boots came into view and messed it up._

_"Hey!" He looked up to see a blonde kid, no older than him, with bright green eyes smirking._

_"Forget the password again" Alfred looked down and didn't say anything. "It's not that hard to remember."_

_"Well I always forget it why can't we change it to my name or buffalo or…" His head shot up. "…Bunny!"_

_"And you wonder why the others mess with you." He suddenly smiled. "Since your just sitting out here how about you skip with me."_

_"But they're going to discuss important stuff we can't miss that."_

_"Well your already missing it because you don't know the password." Alfred smiled_

_"Well know that you're here we can go in together."_

_"Did you not hear what I said? I'm skipping." Alfred's face fell. "How about I make you a deal. If you skip with me I'll tell you the password." Alfred thought about it then frowned._

_"If we skip then I wouldn't need the password."_

_"You need it for next week don't you." He was right but before Alfred could say anything Delaware had already started with out him._

_"Wait up."_

_Alfred and Delaware walked around town a bit before heading down to the peer. The two found a nice shady tree and began to talk. As a newly arrived boat was being unloaded Delaware started acting strange._

_"Looks like a new boat from Britain is here. You think Arthur is on it."_

_"No." Alfred said disappointingly "Arthur's not going to visit for another five months."_

_"You miss Arthur don't you?"_

_"Yeah he's the best."_

_…_

_"Alfred when was the last time you went to one of the meetings?"_

_"Uhhh…" He thought for a minute._

_"You haven't been to a meeting sense they made the password have you?"_

_"Not true, I get in when I meet others outside."_

_"When was your last meeting?"_

_"The last time I got in was when New York was sick." He said quietly._

_"So over a month ago." Alfred said nothing so Delaware changed the subject._

_"What do you think is on that boat?"_

_"Supplies, tea, people things like that."_

_"You don't say. How far you think that boat is?"_

_"I don't know not far. Why?"_

_"No reason. Hey you want to play a game?" Alfred smiled_

_"Of course. I love games."_

_"Let's play hide and seek. I'll hide first and you count to…" He turned around and eyed the boat. "…One hundred twenty six."_

_"That a weird number why not just One hundred twenty five or thirty."_

_"One hundred twenty six." He repeated himself._

_"Okay."_

_Alfred began counting once he reached ten he heard Delaware take off. He felt like he had been counting forever but he had soon reached one hundred twenty three he was almost done._

_"One hundred twenty four, one hundred twenty five, one hundred twenty six ready or here I come." He turned around and scanned the area. The first thing he noticed was a leg sticking out of a bush less than ten feet away. He ran over to the bush were he found Delaware lying next to two full cups of tea._

_"You're not a very good hider." Alfred said sitting down next to the colony._

_"Guess I'm not" He sat up. "Want some tea?"_

_"Where did you get tea?" Alfred asked taking the teacup._

_"I went into town while you were counting." The two finished their tea, as the sky grew darker._

_"Looks like it's going to rain, you better stay at the Adams's house tonight and head home in the morning." Alfred got up._

_"Alright."_

Alfred laid down; things were so much different back then. He looked at his clock, still an hour before the meeting enough time to take a nap. So he set his alarm and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Delaware sat at his computer staring at the unfinished schedule he made for the week. Thanks to New York's stupid antics, he couldn't help put to remember old forgotten memories from when he was a colony.

_"Looks like it's going to rain, you better stay at the Adams's house tonight and head home in the morning." Alfred got up to leave._

_"Alright." Delaware watched as Alfred began to run back to town. Once he was gone Delaware got up and pick up a huge crate he had hidden behind a near by bush. It weighed a ton luckily he didn't have to carry it far. He soon approached a large building, when he got to the door he kicked it three times before a set of eyes appeared._

_"Password?"_

_"Oh I'm sorry, I guess I'll just take this tea some where else." He turned to leave when the door flew open with Virginia standing in the doorway._

_"Sorry Delaware." He greeted the other colony._

_"WHY ARE YOU APALOGISING TO HIM, I'M THE ONE YOU KNOCKED OVER." New York yelled picking himself up off the ground._

_"You should have let him in." Virginia said as he passed him. The room was huge with twelve other people scattered all over. He set the crate in the middle of the room as the other gathered around. After they opened it and made tea, they sat on the floor and talked._

_"Alright let's get this meeting stared." New York's hand shot up in the air as soon as Virginia finished his sentence. "Yes New York."_

_"I would like to proposed we get rid of one of the Carolinas there is no point in having two if they just agree with each other." He stared daggers at the Carolinas who only returned them._

_"You should think before you speak New York. If there is one Carolina then they might be bigger then you, and have more say and influence." Pennsylvania warned._

_"I think it's fine if I get some of the land." _

_"Why would you get their land Rhode Island your not even near them." New Hampshire asked._

_"We're not going to get into this matter, colonies are made up by the Arthur he's the only one who can dissolve a colony or create one. New York you shouldn't have brought that up. Now back to important matters." Virginia turned to Delaware. "So what do you think about Alfred?"_

_"He still extremely loyal and trust England. Also we need him on our side if we're going to go at war against Britain."_

_"Whoa, War! Who said anything about war." New Jersey shot up._

_"Why should go to war with Arthur?" North Carolina asked._

_"I don't want to go to war we just came out of a war with the French and Indians." South Carolina looked over to Virginia._

_"Everyone calm down there's no war."_

_"Yet."_

_"NEW YORK!"_

_"What? You know everyone was thinking that."_

_"NO ONE WAS THINKING THAT!"_

_"Really? I was."_

_"I was too!"_

_"Please don't encourage him." He took a deep breath and calmed every one down. "Now, Delaware please continued."_

___"In town today I overheard some people talking and apparently the price of sugar is going up…" There were some moans. "…And they think tea is next."_

_"WHAT?"_

_"NO!"_

_"I've already had to cut back at this rate I won't be able to buy any." Massachusetts took a sip from her tea._

_"I love tea, I don't think I could live with out it." Delaware looked down._

_"I didn't want to say this but there have been some people at my house who think if this continues there will be war." Virginia frowned._

_"I didn't want to alarm anybody but people at my house have said the same thing. If that happens our only hope is Alfred."_

_"With out Alfred it won't be a war, just a massacre."_

_"NEW YORK!"_

_"What, you know it's true. Besides isn't that the point of this clubhouse to try and run things with out England."_

_"No it's to bring us closer together." New York stared at him. "And for some to complain."_

_"So were just talk, no bite." Before anyone could comment Pennsylvania changed the subject._

_"Speaking of Alfred where is he?" everyone turned to Delaware._

_"I told him to spend the night at the Adams's house because of the storm." He turned to Massachusetts. "I hope that's alright."_

_"Yeah, they're good people and Mrs. Adams loves kids."_

_"So what do we do know?"_

_"Just sit back and wait there's not much we can do."_

Now that memory felt more like a dream than something that actually happened. So much had changed since then, he sighed. Still an hour before the meeting and there was still so much to do. He turned back to his computer and continued typing.

* * *

**AN: A look at the past, Delaware was not always a stick in the mud or the responsible one and yes Massachusetts used to like before some certain events accrued. As for New York he will always be New York there is just no changing that. And New York was so preoccupied with the front door he forgot to lock the back door. I might update one of my other stories next, I don't know. Sorry for any mistakes in grammar or spelling but I'm tiered. I'll fix them later along with some of the previous chapters just not now. **

**In the future I want to do more past chapters (Maybe with the Louisiana Purchase if I can tie it in. I think this would be extremely fun to write.) One dealing with the civil war (*spoiler* it will mainly be about New York and will be short.) **

**Also if you haven't checked out my poll go check it out and vote. Let your voice be heard. And you can still guess the password which will be revealed in a later chapter. Okay that's all, I'm going to take a nap. **


	10. Meeting

**AN: Yay new chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Just my OC's.**

* * *

Texas, Louisiana and Oklahoma entered the dining room. It was thirty minutes till eight and they were the first to arrive. All three were exhausted and tired from the trip.

"I slept for about five hours and I'm still tiered." Texas said yawning.

"Me too." Louis agreed sitting down next to her.

"Well you both got a better sleep than me, that's for sure." Oklahoma said stretching his arms. For some reason when he had woken up he was on his floor.

"You just haven't woken up yet." All three of them turned towards the doorway to see Delaware walking towards them with a clipboard.

"Sorry to butt in on your conversation." Oklahoma smirked

"It wasn't much of a conversation to begin with, so it's fine."

"I'm glad I found your little hiding place, though, I'm surprised it took me so long. I've been searching for you guys for over twenty minutes."

"Ain't no one hiding." Texas said smiling.

"So why were you looking for us?" Louis asked.

"Well actually it was more you I was looking for."

"Oh."

"You see, this week I want everyone to sign up for a chore so the work is divided up equally."

"Oh so I choose from a list or…"

"Well, actually I wanted to ask you to sign up to be in charge of cooking and preparing the meals."

"Oh." Louisiana's face fell.

"Out of all of us you're the best cook and well…" Delaware said awkwardly, he motioned for the others to help him out.

"I never thought of myself as a chef" Texas looked over at Oklahoma, who understood and returned her gaze then turned to Delaware.

"It's better than most of the other jobs. Alright sign us up." Louis looked at both of them.

"You guys don't have to do this."

"You trying to get rid of us?"

"Oh Louis I'm so hurt, you don't want us there." Texas teased.

"If us not being there will make you happy then more reason to be there, we can't have you happy can we." Louis smiled as Oklahoma finished his sentence.

"Thanks guys." Oklahoma lightly hit him on the back of his head.

"Did you not hear what I just said? Jeez always thinking it's about you. We're doing this for our own benefit not yours."

Delaware smiled as the three began to laugh maybe this week wouldn't be so rough after all.

* * *

Arizona sat in his room staring at the wall. There was still fifteen minutes before the meeting and he planed on spending them alone. He started to think about the past couple of months when the door flew open.

"Sup dude?" Colorado yelled as he entered the room with his iPod at full volume.

"You ever heard of knocking? You can't just march into someone else's room with out there permission." Colorado took out his headphones.

"Did you say something dude I couldn't here you?"

"I said don't come into someone's room without their permission."

"I don't need an invitation." He jumped and landed next to him on the bed.

"Get out!"

"Come on don't be like that."

"Get out!"

"What's going on?" Utah asked as he entered the room.

"What are you doing here?"

"He texted me and said it was important." He pointed to Colorado who smiled.

"Yeah about that…I lied." Arizona frowned.

"Get out!"

"Why?"

"Get out! Both of you!"

"Why are you yelling at me he told me to come?" He pointed at Colorado again who quickly hid his phone.

"I don't care just get out."

"Did I miss anything?" New Mexico poked his head through the door.

"Alright the four corners are together again, now the party can officially begin." Colorado pumped his fist in the air. Arizona turned to Utah.

"How could you let this happen?"

"Hey I'm not his babysitter, maybe Wyoming or someone else but not me."

"Oh come on guys, New Mexico's not complaining." They all turned to the empty doorway.

"At least someone gets it." Arizona muttered.

"If you want us to leave fine, I'm out." Arizona watched Utah leaved then turned to Colorado.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Leave!"

"What?"

"GET OUT!"

"Fine I know when I'm not wanted." He got up to leave.

"Finally." Colorado stuck his head back in the room.

"Don't worry I'll save you a seat at the meeting."

"Please don't." Arizona shut the door and looked at his clock only ten minutes left. He sighed and sat back down on his bed. "Maybe now I can get some peace."

* * *

Tennessee put her guitar back in it's case and headed down stairs. She only had five minutes before the meeting began. When got to the dinning room table, there were already people in their seats waiting for the meeting to start. She looked at around the room before deciding to sit next to Florida, who was putting the finishing touches on her makeup.

"Hey." Florida jumped almost dropping her brush.

"Oh, Tennessee, don't sneak up on me like that."

"Sorry. So…you feeling better?"

"Yeah but there's still a lot things that need to be done to fix the damage the oil spill caused."

"Well remember we're all behind you a hundred percent."

"Thanks. So write any knew songs?"

"Tons." The two continued to chat as the room filled with more and more states. Then room suddenly went silent as Alfred entered the room.

"Alfred over here. You'll be sitting next to me." Delaware called at the other end of the table. As Al crossed the room, the conversations soon picked back up.

"What was that all about James?" America asked taking his seat. Delaware shrugged.

"We have two minutes before everyone's here. Though…" He looked around, only a handful were missing. "It looks like almost everyone's here."

The rest of the states soon arrived; Delaware waited for the conversations to die down and then stood up.

"Alright before I reveal what the activities are for this week I want everyone after the meeting to sign up for a chore. That way the work gets split up evenly. The sign up sheets is first come first served so I suggest you sign up soon." As soon as Delaware finished his sentence New York's hand shot up in the air.

"Yes New York?"

"Yeah no one cares just get on with the announcement."

"Fine." He flipped through the pages on his clipboard before finding what he was looking for. "For the first day I have planned some family bonding exercises. Day two a trip to a museum…." Most states groaned at the later statement. "Oh come on I had to plan something educational, any ways the next day I figured we could spend the day at home. Then…"

He paused he never got to finish planning since he took a trip down memory lane earlier. Pennsylvania looked over and noticed why he stopped talking; then he looked over at Alfred who was trying to get a glimpse at James's clipboard but was failing terribly. Will stood up and put one hand on Delaware's shoulder.

"The rest of this week will remain a secret till the day before so that way no one can back out right Delaware."

"Err… right. I don't think I forgot anything so…" Again New York's hand shot into the air.

"Yes New York?" Delaware didn't try to hide the annoyance in his voice.

"You forgot to mention the plan for our family baseball game."

"No I did not because there's not going to be one." New York stood up.

"I propose we have one then, all in favor?" he looked around the room for support and was surprised to see Massachusetts's hand go in the air.

"I propose New York sits down and shuts up." New York frowned. Rhode Island was the next to speak.

"I second the motion." New Jersey then spoke

"I third the motion." Massachusetts then smiled at New York.

"Majority rule so sit down and shut up."

"How is that majority?"

"It's the majority of those that are going to vote." Seeing how the argument was getting out of control Delaware decided to cut in.

"Both of you sit down." New York just stared at Massachusetts before finally sitting down. "Alright now I think this meeting is done get some rest and breakfast is at six o'clock sharp." Moans. "Activities start at seven. Would the kitchen crew like to say anything?" He motioned to them and immediately Oklahoma was the first to stand up, about to loss his temper.

"Yeah there is a lot of things I'd like to say, unfortunately I can't say them in front of Alfred the other thing is if you miss breakfast your on your own." Texas pulled him back in his seat. "That is all."

All the states went their separate ways, most to their room. Delaware being the last to leave thought about the rest of the week, he had a lot of planning to do. As he walked down the hall to his room he noticed Pennsylvania's door open. Inside William sat with a chessboard moving several of the pieces on both sides.

"Playing chess alone?" Pennsylvania looked up and smiled.

"You want to play?"

"No."

"…"

"You better get some rest I'm going to need you tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah, so do think these activities will actually bring us closer together?"

"I don't know but we're all here so we might as well try." Delaware yawned. "Good night."

"Night."

As soon as William heard Delaware's door shut he picked up his chessboard and placed it on his desk, with out moving a single piece. Then shut his door and stared at the chessboard for a moment. There was so much to do and so little time to do it. He smiled thinking of what the last day was going to be like if every thing went as planned then it would all be worth it, even the consequences.

* * *

**AN: More states yay! Next chapter will have more that haven't been mentioned yet. I have three more weeks of school and hopefully by the end of summer I'll have this story finished. I can't tell you when I'll update again, since I have starred the next chapter but it's nowhere close to done. Also the poll is still up if you want to vote.**


	11. Morning

**AN: It's been a while but I'm back! This chapter was suppose to be all of the first day but would have been to long so it's just the morning. I promise next chapter will have all the other states. Enjoy and I'll try and update soon. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Just my OC's.**

* * *

5:00 Am

Oklahoma groaned as his alarm went off. Stupid Delaware tricked them into signing up for kitchen duty, if he would have known he'd be waking up at five Am every morning he would have never signed up. He got up toke a shower and went down stairs. The kitchen was empty not a soul in sight._ Where is everyone?_ He headed back up stairs and straight for Louisiana's room.

He entered the room as quietly as possible; he didn't want to wake the other states. He walked over to the edge of the bed and pulled the covers as hard as he could, causing Louis to fall off the bed and face first on the ground.

"Lazy bastard, you were supposed to be in the kitchen ten minutes ago, what the hell are you still doing in here?" Louis picked himself off the floor and yawned.

"I was asleep." He said in a monotone voice.

"No duh, now get dressed we have to go get Texas."

He quickly obeyed and the two went down the hallway towards Texas's room. Oklahoma opened the door and walked over to the bed. He picked up an item off of the nightstand then turned his attention back to Texas.

"Wake up." He said as he shook her. She didn't react, so he did it once more and again no response. He smirked, fine if she wanted to be stubborn she left him no choice. He yanked her blankets off. She groaned, and put the pillow over her head.

"Come on wake up." Texas began hitting her nightstand looking for something.

"What are you doing?" Oklahoma asked.

"Looking for something to shoot you with." Not finding what she was looking for, she shoot up. She looked at the nightstand then turned to Oklahoma.

"Where is my gun?" He shrugged.

"I don't know, by the way be down in the kitchen in five minutes." She frowned as he shut the door. Once in the hallway he turned to face Louis who was slumped up against the wall.

"Here." He tossed him a small gun. "Give this to Tex when she comes out." He froze for a moment and shook his head. "On second thought wait till she leaves then but it back on her nightstand." Louisiana nodded.

* * *

5:30 Am

"Alright know that we have all of us are here we can get started Louis since this is more your area you lead us." Oklahoma said turning to Louis.

"Alright first things first everyone washed their hand hands, yes?"

"Yep." Oklahoma said dryly

"All clean." Texas smiled holding out her hands.

"Okay then next we need to decide what to make, any suggestions?"

"Nothing." Louis rolled his eyes at Oklahoma's remark.

"That's not an option. How about stakes, eggs and beer?" Texas suggested eagerly.

"That's not a breakfast. Idiot."

"You want to take this outside, Indian?" Texas motioned towards the back door, Oklahoma nodded.

"Gladly, I believe we have some unfinished business, dam cowboy." Louisiana immediately got between the two before a fight broke out.

"I'm sorry to stop your game before it starts but we have some work to do. We'll just cook pancakes, eggs, sausages, bacon, and a biscuits. Drinks will be milk, orange juice, water, or coffee."

"What about toast?"

"Only if they ask for it."

"Alright." Louis clapped his hands together. "I'll cook the pancakes, biscuits and the eggs. Oklahoma will cook the bacon and sausages. Texas you take care of the drinks and toast if it's asked for. Now everyone wash your hands, grab an apron and a hat and get cooking."

"Yes sir!" Oklahoma and Texas said in unison and saluted before following the orders.

* * *

6 Am

NOTHING

6:15Am

STILL NOTHING

6:30Am

EVEN MORE NOTHING

6:45Am

STILL EVEN MORE NOTHI-

"WHAT THE HELL? WHERE IS EVERYONE?" Oklahoma yelled looking at the empty dining room.

"Well if they weren't awake I'm sure they are now. Try yelling louder I don't think the people in Europe heard you." Texas said putting her feet on the table only to have Louisiana gently push them off.

"Shut up. Not even that good for nothing Delaware has come down. " Oklahoma turned and headed towards the stairway. Louisiana turned to Texas.

"Should we stop him?" Texas paused a moment before finally replying.

"Nah."

* * *

"ARIZONAAAAAAAAAAA!"

This is what Arizona heard as he felt a crushing weight land on top of him. His eyes shot opened._ What the hell. _He quickly adjusted himself to where he could see his intruder.

"What's up dude?"The voice belonged to none other than-

_Colorado_

"Get off me." Arizona said before pushing the state to the floor.

"Ouf."

"What the hell where you doing?"

"I came to wake you up." Colorado said grinning.

"Did I ask you to do this?"

"No, but that what makes me so awesome." Arizona resisted the urge to punch him.

"Get. Out. Now." Colorado just shrugged and threw one of the bed sheets over Arizona's head before disappearing. Arizona groaned. "This whole week better not be like this."

* * *

Oklahoma kicked the door open to Delaware's room. _Why the hell did he schedule breakfast so early if he wasn't even going to wake up for it?_ Oklahoma felt his anger rising, across the room Delaware was sound asleep. _Bastard._ He smiled. _Too bad you let your guard down._ He thought before he took a swing at Delaware's face.

"What… the..?" Oklahoma froze as a sleeping Delaware stopped his fist which was six inches from hitting his face. Delaware then pushed him away causing Oklahoma to hit the wall and land on the floor. Delaware yawned and opened his eyes. He rubbed his eyes and then noticed something move on the floor.

"Aw…did you have a bad dream and need comforting?" Delaware teased as the southern state got off the floor.

"Shut…up." James chuckled making Oklahoma even angrier.

"So why are you here?"

"Why am I here? Why am I HERE! WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

"It's my room. Now get out I'm going to take a shower."

"I WILL NOT. I came here to give you a piece of my mind and I'm going to give it."

"Fine, if you what to yell outside the bathroom door than be my guest." Delaware shut his bathroom door in Oklahoma's face.

"FINE I WILL."

* * *

"Hey where's Texas?" California asked as he entered the kitchen. He was wearing his swim trunks and had a towel over his shoulder.

"She left to find Oklahoma. You can have some of the food on the table but you might have to heat it." Louis said motioning to the table.

"No thanks, I'll just have a cereal bar. I'm in charge of Alfred's whale and I'm already late feeding it." He said as he went out the back door. Louis sighed and looked down at the food, when Texas suddenly entered the room.

"Where's Oklahoma?"

"Oklahoma…oh right I was supposed to find him wasn't I?...Be right back." And she dashed back out of the room.

"Wait Tex." Louis called before she could get too far. She popped her head back into the room."

"Yeah?"

"California was just in here looking for you. He's out by the pool-"

"I'm sure it nothing important but thanks for telling me." And disappeared again.

* * *

"AND ANOTHER THING-" Oklahoma yelled as the bathroom door opened and Delaware stepped out.

"Oh you're still here." Delaware went to his closet and started rummaging around closely followed by Oklahoma.

"HAVE YOU HEARD A WORD I'VE SAID?"

"Nope."

"Why you little-"

"Look you have a problem so just spit it out so we can move on with our lives."

"It's not fair, Pennsylvania shouldn't get his own bathroom just because he got here first I mean-" Delaware got a confused look on his face.

"Pennsylvania doesn't have his own bathroom."

"He took the downstairs guest bathroom."

"That BASTARD!" Delaware yelled, Oklahoma was slightly shocked by his reaction but satisfied.

"Ok let's-"

"I can't believe I didn't think of that first." Delaware shook his head then went back to what he was doing.

"Well aren't you going to do anything?"

"Things worked about for the best so-"

"WHAT?"

"Well this means that I don't have to share mine so everything okay."

"I can't believe this." Delaware stood up and tilted his head to one side.

"Believe what?"

"THAT YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING ABOUT THIS!"

"About what?"

"ABOUT PENNSLVANIA TAKING THE GUEST BATHROOM!" Delaware exited his room closely followed by Oklahoma heading towards the stairs.

"I'm sorry I don't know what you're talking about and there for can **NOT **help you. Sorry." He said with a slight smirk as they got to the bottom of the stairs.

"You…YOU-" Oklahoma was then penned to the floor. "What the-"

"Well looky here I caught me an Indian." Oklahoma looked up to see Texas penning him down.

"Dam…cowboy…" Oklahoma muttered under his breath.

"What did you say boy?" Texas moved his head so he could see her more clearly.

"…Get…off…me…" Oklahoma's eyes widen as Texas smiled. "W-Why are you-"

* * *

Louis sat staring at the floor depressed when the Dakota's entered the kitchen.

"Hey we want breakfast." North Dakota spoke first.

"Take whatever you want from the table but you'll need to warm it first."

"Yeah…no we want cake for breakfast." South Dakota said eyeing the food.

"Cake?"

"Yep!"

"Sorry I didn't make cake but there are plenty of other things to eat." Both the Dakotas scanned the table and made a face.

"No thanks."

"Yeah we'll just have a cereal bar." They both grabbed a cereal bar and head to the dining room. Louisiana fell forward and hit his head on the table. This could not be more worse.

* * *

"How much longer are you going to be Indiana?" Mississippi banged on the bathroom door.

"You should have gotten up sooner besides you take way longer." Indiana yelled back through the door.

"Yeah well I'm a GIRL what do you expect." Mississippi continued to bang on the door.

"For you to wait or go somewhere else I'm not coming out for a loooooong time." Mississippi groaned and left.

"Hey Louis, why do you look so down?" Florida asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Well I made breakfast but no-"

"That's great, have you seen Texas?"

"Um… I think she went-"

"No, well okay, I'll check outside." She headed for the back door.

"Don't you want breakfast?"

"Oh right, I'll just take a cereal bar."

"Ohiiiiooooo!" Mississippi called as she knocked her door.

"Oh, hey Mississippi what's up?"

"Indiana being…well…Indiana and I need to shower so I was wondering…"

"Of course, I've already taken mine and Louis has been up for a while so be my guest." Ohio said smiling.

"Thank you." Ohio turned to leave but stopped.

"Oh, one more thing, be careful you don't confuse Louis's hair dye as shampoo."

"Louis dyes his hair?" Mississippi asked confused.

"Well he tries to that way he won't look like France but never works and always comes out after an hour."

"…"

"…"

"Well…okay then." Mississippi said not knowing how to reply.

"If you want you can borrow my shampoo. It's the purple one." She smiled and left Mississippi and headed down stairs.

* * *

"Louis I'm back!" Texas said smiling as she entered the kitchen. Louis looked up and smiled.

"I'm glad your back." He looked around. "Where's Oklahoma?"

Texas smiled even wider; she disappeared once again and reappeared this time carrying a body over her shoulders. Louisiana's eyes widen as Texas set it down in the closest chair; it immediately began squirming.

"You tied him up?" Louis said as Oklahoma began thrashing around violently.

"Yep!"

"Why?"

"He wouldn't come willingly."

"Why does he have duck tape over his mouth?"

"He was being noisy."

"Why-"

"Look I said I would bring him back and I did. Now stop asking me questions, it's getting annoying." The last part was more of a mumble. Oklahoma froze.

"He stopped." Louis said eyeing Oklahoma.

"…"

"Do you think we should untie him know?"

"Let's ask him." Texas bent down so she was at eye level with Oklahoma then yanked the duck tape off.

"Ghaaaaaaaaaaa-" Texas immediately replaced the duck tape back on.

"No screaming or the duck tape stays on."

"Mmmh-mmm"

"What he say?" Louis looked back at Texas.

"I don't know." She then pulled off the duck tape once more.

"Aaahhhh-" Once again she slapped the duck tape back on.

"What I say about screaming?"

"You can't blame him it probably hurt."

"Whatever." She got back to his eye level. "We're going to try this again okay, on three. One…Two…Three- "

* * *

California dipped the net into the pool again lifting out flowers, bugs and random things that happened to fall into the pool. He was almost done with the deeper end which was the hardest to clean because of Alfred's whale. Every once in a while he would pull on the net to try and get Cal to fall in.

"I promise I'll play with you later right now I'm busy." The whale continued to pull.

"Come on knock it ahhhhhh-" Cal screamed as he fell into the pool. _What the-?_ He quickly swam back up to see his attacker. Once he reached the surface he recognized the laughter of the other person and smiled.

"Gotcha little bro!" Florida smiled looking down at California.

"So was there a point in making me…wet?"

"Nope!"

"Of course." He mumbled under his breath as he got out of the pool.

"Anyway I was wondering…" Florida picked up a nearby towel and tossed towards California. "…if you had seen Texas. She hasn't even greeted her older sister and I knew it couldn't be just me right, I mean she hasn't greeted you has she?"

"No she hasn't. You're right that is a bit odd." California said drying himself off.

"DO YOU THINK WE DID SOMETHING WRONG? WE DIDN'T FORGET HER BIRTHDAY, DID WE? MAYBE SHE DEPRESSED OR WHAT IF WE SAID SOMETHING THAT HURT HER FEELINGS OR MAYBE-"

"Maybe she doesn't think it's a big deal and didn't think it would matter. I don't think there is any reason to over react here sis; I mean we're going to be spending a week together." Florida smiled.

"Your right…well I'd better find Delaware so I can talk to him about my chore."

"What is it?"

"I don't know."

"Didn't you sign up for something?"

"I just signed my name next to something I don't know what I signed up for though."

"You didn't read it?"

"Nope."

California shook his head before picking his net up and resumed cleaning the pool. "I hope it's something easy…" He heard Florida say before leaving. He just sighed, shook his head and continued cleaning the pool.

* * *

Pennsylvania smiled as he finished getting ready. Delaware had some teamwork-exercise-thing planned for today. He wasn't really sure what it was but Delaware had always been…creative, so today would be interesting. As he walked down the hall he noticed a half-dead Massachusetts slowly making her way towards the stairs.

"Hello~" he greeted her in his most cheerful tone. She turned glared at him for a moment then continued to slowly make her way towards the stairs. He immediately followed her and stayed one step behind. "It's such a beautiful morning isn't it?"

"mmm"

"I mean you couldn't ask for a more beautiful morning." Massachusetts ignored him and continued walking. Pennsylvania stopped.

"Massachusetts!" He screamed and tackled her with a hug. She froze.

"WHAT THE-" she struggled to free herself from Pennsylvania tight grip but was failing.

"You were up late last night weren't you?"

"Is it that obvious…yeah, so what?" He let her go.

"Well…did you find anything?" He suddenly became more serious. Massachusetts turned away.

"No."

"Oh well, can't be help then hahaha-" He became cheerful again.

"Whatever…since when are you a morning person?"

"Since 1821 I believe." He smiled as he said this. They both made their way down the stairs before Massachusetts ditched him and headed towards the dining room while he headed to the kitchen.

"Hey is there any food…left?" He asked as he entered the kitchen to a table covered with food with Louis sitting at the end of the table looking depressed as ever. Oklahoma was hitting his head against the wall cussing under his breath while Texas was sitting next to Louis playing with some rope. All seemed too preoccupied to notice him enter. "Is there any food left?" he repeated a little louder.

"WHAT?" Oklahoma snapped at him.

"Er…I came to get something to eat."

"Take whatever you want from the table, but you'll need to heat it first."

"Alright I'll take all of it." Texas and Oklahoma froze and stared at Pennsylvania in shock.

"W-what did you say?" Oklahoma stuttered.

"Reheat everything for me, divide it between two trays and I'll take all this food off your hands."

"You're serious?"

"Yep!" Texas and Oklahoma began to dash around the kitchen preparing the order. Louis who had been watching finally spoke up.

"What are you going to do with the food you can't possibly eat all of it by yourself?" Oklahoma quickly came and covered Louis's mouth before he could say anything else.

"Louis you're my friend but shut up."

"He's right, don't ask questions he might change his mind." Both smiled innocently at William who pretended as though he didn't hear their conversation. Louis sighed as Oklahoma removed his hand. Once they finished reheating everything they then divide everything equally on two trays.

"Thank you." William said smiling as he picked up the two trays. Oklahoma quickly pushed him out of the kitchen.

"And no take backs when you realize you can't eat all of it." Pennsylvania nodded and headed towards the stairs. He climbed them carefully so he wouldn't drop anything. Once at the top he quietly entered the room that said Empire state.

Inside the room was a mess, which for most states, was normal. He scanned the room, his eyes stopped at the bed. New York was covered in his blankets still sound asleep. Pennsylvania sighed and placed one of the trays on his desk, with a note he had kept in his pocket, then left. One down and one to go.

He then head back down stairs to the master bed room, Alfred's room. He silently entered; the room was slightly messy but somehow gave a sense of organization. Alfred was peacefully asleep so William set the tray on the nightstand next to the bed and began to leave. Alfred sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"William…what are you doing here?" Pennsylvania spun around and walked back over while America stretched. William handed him his glasses.

"Delaware sent me to bring you breakfast in bed and this note." He dug around in his pockets then produced a folded piece of paper and began reading.

"Dear Alfred, thank you for your effort in trying to be a father figure but it is entirely unnecessary. You are a wonderful brother to me and nothing more. I'm sure the others consider you a great father but I cannot see you as anything more than my older brother. I know you will respect my view and understand what I'm trying to say. So thank you but please stop. Considerably yours, Delaware."

"Hm…and just when I thought I was really breaking through too."

"Yeah…well…some things never change, bye."

"Wait."

"Yeah?"

"I need your help." Alfred put the tray on his lap and began eating some of the different food. He motioned for William to sit next to him. As soon as he sat down beside his father, America's cat, who had been sleeping at the end of the bed, hopped on his lap. He smiled, he loved animals and Alfred's cat was just too cute. The cat reminded him of his father for some odd reason. He was so distracted by the cat he stop paying attention to Alfred.

"Did you hear a word I said" William gave Alfred a puzzled look, answering his question.

"Sorry…but he's just soooooooo cuuuttteee!" Pennsylvania said hugging the cat tightly.

"This is serious, what should I do to make Delaware see me as a father?"

"Try dressing older and complaining more. Let's see…you should also… oh, you should also dye your hair gray. Or better yet go bald; older men tend to go bald. You also need to smell different, you know, get that old person smell." Alfred shook his head.

"I want him to see me as a FATHER, not GRANDFATHER."

"Fine, fine, then why don't you…uh… I don't know play catch with him, buy him a new toy, tuck him in at night, read him a bed time story, buy him a dog, take him to a baseball game, sign him up for football, I don't know…maybe you ask Cal." He suddenly had second thoughts. "O-or some other state."

"I don't think any of that will work." He replied as he finished off the last of his eggs.

"Then I'm leaving." He picked up the cat. "Come on Americat, we're leaving, daddy just wants to be difficult and not listen to good advice."

"Wait, what did you call him?"

"Americat."

"Why?"

"Your America and this is your cat so Americat. After all you never named him and we couldn't keep calling him for the rest of his life, plus it's a lot shorter and easier to say." William took a slice of Alfred's bacon and headed for the door. America checked his clock, not much time left before they were supposed to meet outside.

"ALFRED?" William called out from down the hall.

"YES?"

"CAN CATS HAVE BACON?"

"DON'T FEED THE CAT BACON."

"I'M NOT…BUT…HE WON'T DIE IF HE EATS IT RIGHT? HE WON'T DIE?"

"I...don't…really…know …" There was silence for a moment before Alfred heard Pennsylvania whisper _"If you die it's daddy's fault." _America frowned.

"DON'T KILL MY CAT." Alfred yelled as he heard Williams's footstep fade. America looked at his clock again, time to head outside and see what Delaware had planned and hopefully come up with a plan of his own.

* * *

New York woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs; someone had left a whole tray of food on his desk. He devoured the whole thing in minutes. Once finished he noticed a note that had been next to the food. He read the note and smirked.

_Dear New York_

_I hope you enjoy the breakfast and consider my last offer. Please write your answer on the back of this then tape it to the mirror in the guest bathroom. I'm eager for your reply._

_Sincerely_

_California_

He grabbed the nearest pen, scribbled down his answer, then raced down to the bathroom. Almost running over several other states in the process. Upon entering he noticed the bathroom looked entirely different than he remembered, though the last time he came in here was sometime in the seventies, it was only natural that Alfred had redecorated it.

He quickly posted his response which was NO, on the mirror when something caught his eye. He spun around to get a better view. The wall was painted blue and with a design in the middle along with two black horses on each side and an eagle on top.

"Hm…this looks familiar…but where have I seen this before…?" He thought for a moment but nothing came. He shrugged. "Oh well, must not have been important if I can't remember it."Not giving it another thought he turned and left the room. He smirked these past few weeks had been going great for him. This week was just going to add on to that.

"EVERYONE, PLEASE START MAKEING YOUR WAY OUTSIDE FOR OUR FIRST EVENT WHICH WILL START IN TEN MINUTES, THANK YOU." Delaware's voice rang through the house. Now what could he do in ten minute. New York smiled and headed out the front door, this was going to be fun.

* * *

**AN: Next chapter starts the…fun? I plan on it being a long chapter because I don't want to break it up. I would also like to take this time to apologies to Alfred in advance, if the next chapter goes as planned there's going to be some…awkward moments for you. Next chapter should have all the states but I have yet to make OC's for some. This is because I like to research about the state first and doing this for all fifty is…well…time consuming and hard. So if you would like to help tell me the history of your state. It would help a lot and I could spend more time writing than researching. **

**Anyway if you would like to help me please do one (or more) of the following: **

**-Tell me about your state, no one knows a state better than the people who live there. **

**-Tell me random facts any state or America in general, stuff people might not know **_**like:**_

_**The white house is considered one of the most haunted places in the USA (I sorry Alfred but I bet they're friendly ghost)**_

_**Texas used to be a country. (And know part of a country)**_

_**The**_ _**Wright Brothers are acknowledged as inventors of the first airplane they were from Ohio. (I think most people know this…)**_

**-Tell me random facts about anything**

_**The 1919 World Series game was fixed.**_

**-Or historic quotes, quotes you think are funny, any quote will do**_** like:**_

"_**My fellow Americans I'm pleased to tell you today that I've signed a legislation that will outlaw Russia forever. We begin bombing in five minutes." –Ronald Reagan testing a microphone before a broadcast. (I find this funny but apparently not Russia they were on alert for about thirty minutes.)**_

**-Or stuff you just think I should know.**

_**3 Out of 10 Americans are afraid of the dentist. (Or something like that)**_

**Well I think that's it. Suggestions are always welcome if there is something you want to see the states do let me know and if it grabs my attention I'll try to squeeze it in. Also I'll be putting the state profile up so you can refer to it if you get lost just check my profile. **


	12. Pawns and Kings

**AN: Very short chapter, sorry. Next chapter will have all the states but I have writers block and no free time. Hope you enjoy. **

******Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Just my OC's.**

* * *

California quickly ran out the front door, he had just finished changing and was in a rush to meet the other. He jumped over several bushes and darted to the side of the house. He didn't want to draw attention to himself by being late; someone might get suspicious especially-

"Why hello there Cal." Speak of the devil. Cal looked around but no one was in sight, that is, until New York fell out of a tree.

"Idiot." Cal said under his breath as New York got up. "What do _you_ want?"

"So you got my note?" New York smirked as he brushed himself off.

"It's not polite to answer a question with another question."

"And sense when have you ever cared for manners, if I recall you weren't Mr. Manners when we first met."

"What. Do. You. Want." California growled.

"Really that's no way to talk to someone who has what you want. You should be nicer, like me."

"NICE? How's blackmailing me nice?"

"Blackmail is a harsh word and besides it's the only way I could…talk to you without you being rude. Apparently that's not the case." He said the last part more to himself. "Besides if you want to blame someone blame Florida, it's her fault after all."

"SHUT UP!"

"What'd I do, she's the one who-"

"I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP!" He took a deep breath. "You know, I always knew the second civil war would be west vs. east."

"Are you insisting we go to war over this? What a stupid reason to go to war too." New York chuckled.

"I won't hesitate to push the button that sends nukes your way."

"That's a bit harsh don't you think, but if you want to go at war fine. You choose your army and I'll choose mine. Let the best…person win." California frowned at this statement and immediately swung at New York's head.

"W-whoa, careful, you almost hit my face."

"Sorry, this time I'll aim lower." Cal smirked as the other jumped back at his statement.

"Do that and everyone will know about-"

"Shut up!" California snapped. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "Look, I'll play nice for a while but expect it to end soon, real soon."

"That's all I ever wanted." New York said innocently. They suddenly the leaves above them began to rustle.

They both looked up and saw Pennsylvania sitting on a branch petting Alfred's cat.

"William?" New York tilted his head to the side while California said nothing. Pennsylvania continued to pet the cat oblivious to the world around him.

"WILLIAM!" New York yelled startling Pennsylvania almost making him fall out of the tree. He looked down at the two and smiled.

"Hi there~ I didn't notice you two down there, have you been there long? Well I guess it doesn't matter sooooooooo…..."

"What are you doing up there?"

"Well you see," he stood up on the branch and held up the cat. "I was headed to the back yard when I heard a cry for help. I looked up and saw this poor defenseless creature stuck in a tree. What kind of hero would I be if I didn't stop to help the poor little fellow? I mean a hero must protect even the smallest of creatures because in truth don't they need us the most."

He struck a pose and americat jumped out of his arms. *crack* the sudden movements made the branch supporting Pennsylvania snap. California and New York just stared as William hit the ground face first. The cat landed on its feet on top of William.

"I'm okay." He said as he sprung up on his feet. "I'm okay."

"You shouldn't stand have stood like that, cherry trees aren't that strong compared to other trees."

"Thank you New York, I know that now."

"Just making sure."

"Yes thank you." Pennsylvania dusted himself off and looked at Cal who was sending death glares his way. "Oh New York, can you do me a favor?"

"What?" William picked up the cat.

"Can you give this to Alfred?"

"Uh, sure." New York took the cat and head to the back yard.

"My enemy's friends make great allies. Remember that." Cal whispered as New York passed. Once New York was out of sight and hearing distance William spoke.

"See you're not the only one in this family who can act. I think my performance was marvelous if you ask me."

"Whatever."

"Don't worry everything's going to be fine just leave it to me." He head towards the backyard but paused once he stood shoulder to shoulder with California. "But mess with New York and deals off, I'll take care of him."

* * *

**AN: What could New York possibly have on California? Hope you enjoy, review! I Thank you to everyone who has reviewed in the past you guys are awesome. Happy late birthday to Massachusetts her birthday was the 6****th**** and early birthday to Arizona and Oregon who's birthday is the 14****th**** . **


	13. Let the Games Begin

**AN: I decided to post the beginning because I lost my flash drive with the rest on it and I wanted to post something. Enjoy and Review!**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Just my OC's.**

* * *

"It's 8:30 and we are still missing people" Rhode island said looking through the cluster of states. "I don't even see Delaware here, why'd he tell use to come out here if he wasn't even going to show up." He turned to the half dead Massachusetts and continued to rant. Not too far from them a cluster of states consisting of New Mexico, Utah, Wyoming and Nevada all discussing the long trip.

"It could have gone smoother that's all I'm saying." Utah said defending himself.

"Well you can't really blame them." Wyoming said.

"I'm not blaming them I just think next time we should consider renting one to our self for a more enjoyable trip." He turned to Nevada and New Mexico. "Why don't you guys join us I'm sure with all of us combined we'll have enough money."

"I'm broke." Colorado said joining the group. "But Wyoming will pay for me" he put one arm around Wyoming "Why is he paying for me?" Wyoming rolled his eyes.

"You're not broke and I'm not paying for you. We were talking about the trip back home."

"Oh…I don't need a ride home."

"Did you already make arrangements?"

"Nope I'm going to stay here with Alfred."

"Are you sure Alfred wants you staying around"

"If he doesn't then he can pay for my trip back."

Not far from them many eastern states were talking and somehow got on the topic of Canada.

"I just want to know if we make Canada a state are we going to just make the whole country a state or annex the providences as states." Vermont asked.

"I think if anything we would have the providences join as states if not we would have one state bigger than all fifty of us combined." Connecticut replied.

"To be honest I think we should get rid of some states not add new ones" New York cut in on their conversation. Pennsylvania emerged from the side of the house and joined the western states.

"Hey Colorado come here for a minute." He whispered and spoke to the younger state in private. Colorado smiled and began to scream nonsense.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HELP I FORGOT WHAT I WAS GOING TO SCREAM ABOUT! INVADE CANADA AND MEXICO! DOWN WITH THE EMPIOR. I SEE DEAD PEOPLE! YOU'RE NOT REAL! " This began to get on everyone's nerves immediately until finally no one could take it anymore.

"AND YOU'RE ADOPTED!" Massachusetts snapped. Colorado's eyes grew wide.

"…what?..."

"Yeah haven't you ever noticed how different you look from the rest of us in the east?" She said with a smirk. Colorado began to freak out. Rhode Island pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"What have you done?"

"I'm sorry, I'm tired and he pissed me off." She yawned. "I guess I went too far…but it's best he finds out know." Just then Alfred walked out of the back door quickly all eyes turned to him as he was tackled by Colorado.

"Alfred why didn't you tell me I was adopted?" Alfred looked at him confused. "You're all adopted; I never thought it had to be said. I thought it was obvious, I have adoption papers for all of you that I had to sign that made me your legal guardian."

"Do you still have them?"

"Legally speaking…yes…and I know where they are."

"Not legally speaking?"

"There…somewhere…In the house…maybe….probably."

"That's reassuring."

"I see everyone is here wonderful" Delaware smiled setting down a large box.

"And where were you?" Rhode Island said frowning.

"I just wanted to make sure everyone got down here. I realized I never said what time zone we are in-"

"WE ARE IN THE EAST SO IT'S GIVEN WE USE EASTERN TIME." Rhode Island shouted.

"Yes I'm sure everyone knows that now but-"

"Let's just start shall we…what's in the box?" Virginia said with false enthusiasm obviously wanting to get things back on track.

"I'm glad you asked." Delaware smiled, opened the box and pulled out a megaphone.

"Everyone line up." His voice echoed through the device. He pulled out a bucket filled with paper. "Now draw a paper from the bucket they're numbered one through twenty-five and find the person with the same number." One by one the states pulled a number and searched for there partner.

"Twelve" North Dakota read he turned to his brother. "What's yours?"

"Five"

"Then who has twelve?"

A blonde girl stood in front of him her eyes were blue, her hair medium length, and straight, tied in a pony tail. She was dressed in a red shirt with a white stripe down the side and matching shorts.

"You're number twelve?" South Carolina asked.

"Oh not you? Can I trade with someone or better yet why don't you trade with South Dakota."

"NO TRADEING!" Delaware's voice boomed through the megaphone.

"But-" Delaware held up the megaphone as he passed them

"No exceptions unless you and your partner might kill each other…" he switched off the megaphone. "…and that's mainly for New York." He finished and walked away.

"I want to be with my brother, it's not fair…you're not even the good one…"

"Excuse me, you aren't a prize yourself. I mean isn't your brother the one with Mt Rushmore and what do you have, that's right, nothing. I on the other hand helped a defended us from English attack and was a vital part to the revolution that established our country."

"A tree stopped the British attack."

The two began to argue as the rest of the family continued to look for their partner. California was paired with Colorado, Texas with Alaska, and West Virginia with Pennsylvania. One by one they lined up with their partner at their side, all facing a large forest. New York was the last to find his partner, Alfred, the two stood next to Cal and Colorado in the middle of the line.

"Alright everyone stand next to your partner I'm going to come around and tie one of your legs together. Today's event is a three legged race. You must work as a team to navigate your way through that." He pointed to the wooded area in front of them. "I will be waiting in a spot towards the middle with a prize for the first team to make it there."

"What's the prize?"

"Win and you'll find out." Delaware started at the end of the line and began tying the partner's legs together.

"Hey Delaware I have a question, how are you going to manage to get up there before us?" Montana asked as Delaware tied one of his legs to North Carolina. James smiled.

"I know what you're thinking but tony is giving me a lift so there is no short cut you can follow." He finished tying the two together and moved to the next pair, New Mexico and Kentucky.

"We can always follow Tony's ship." New Mexico said in a quiet voice.

"Yeah for the two seconds you see it, I'm sure that will get you far." He moved on to South Carolina and North Dakota. South Carolina watched as he tied a complicated knot around their legs.

"Is this a boy scout knot?" She kicked her leg in front of her to examine the knot knocking North Dakota on his back.

"Ow" South Carolina smiled.

"Oh I'm sorry." North Dakota got to his feet only for her to do the exact same thing sending him on his back.

"Stop that!"

"Sure thing."

"Thank yo-" She flung her leg backwards this time he fell flat on his face.

"Ok know I'm done." Out of the corner of his eyes North Dakota noticed the pair next to them as Delaware tied their legs together.

"Hey how come Washington and Oregon get to be together?"

"Cause we drew the same number." Both grinned.

"Funny how that happened."

"Are you implying something?"

"I think I am." The three boys began to argue.

Delaware was a few states away from the middle Alfred seeing so of the states already start to go at it sighed.

"I wonder if your uncle has this problem with your cousins…maybe we should have had a large family reunion with them." Alfred's statement seemed to catch everyone's attention.

"NO NO NO NO NOOOOOO! WE ARE NEVER DOING THAT…NEVER THEY ARE SOOO ANNOYING AND WEIRD and quite frankly I just don't like them."

"NO ONE LIKES THEM…"

"They're not that bad…"

"YES THEY ARE!"

"Wait we have an uncle?" Texas asked.

"Do you mean uncle Sam? You know for an uncle he's not very good he's never once gotten me a present or come to any of my birthdays." Colorado said. Alfred turned to them.

"I'm talking about Mattie."

"Who?" Most of the southern states asked in unison.

"Canada. He comes every year for thanks giving with his kids. Texas don't you remember I told you hang out with Alberta last thanks giving Mattie said you guys had a lot in common. "

"Alfred the only thing I remember about thanks giving is the cowboy's game after that everything is blurry. I never met anybody named Alberta." Texas scratched her head.

"I don't like them last time we went over there one of them called me a hoser. I don't weather that was a compliment or insult." Utah frowned at the memory.

"Well what did you do before he called you that?" Rhode Island asked.

"Uh…"

"By the sound of that pause I'm going to guess it was an insult."

"So I broke his play station 2 I thought it was a sniper with that red light, I think he should have thanked me that I was willing to risk my life and punch a sniper for him. I could have died."

"You punched his play station?"

"I meant to save his life."

"Well it doesn't matter what you were doing that's the past and we aren't having a family reunion with the Canadians so stay still so I can tie you guys up." Delaware finished the pair he was on and moved on to California and Colorado.

"You might as well give us the prize now no way anyone is going to beat us. I'm awesome and I have an awesome partner." He put his arm around Cal. "Right?"

"Yeah…"

"You know we should come up with a team name…how about…Gold…or something to do with it since we both had miners."

"How about team gold rush."

"That's great!" New York watched the two. It was obvious Cal wasn't too thrilled about his current situation. He turned to Alfred.

"We'll be the Yankees." Cal frowned as New York chuckled. "You guys might as well give up, Me and Alfred are going to win this right?"

"HAHAHA RIGHT!"

Tony approached the group drinking from a juice box as if this was an everyday occurrence. His ship laid by the pool behind them. He was suppose to give Delaware a lift to a spot in the forest, this week Alfred had said the states were coming to spend time with him. He himself had mix feelings about the idea and the states themselves. He stood next to Delaware as he finished tying the last pair.

"Hey Tony you about ready?"

"…"

"Great!" He rummaged through the box and pulled out a gun that would be used for track or cross country and handed it to tony. He grabbed the megaphone again.

"Ok when you here the gun fire go-"

_*BANG*_

The gun fired and in less than two seconds both Cal and New York took off at full speed dragging their partner with them. The others were about to join them when Delaware stopped them.

"Wait I forgot to give you guys your map."

"Yeah a map would be helpful." Rhode Island said pulling his leg that was tied to a non cooperative Arizona.

"What about Alfred and-" West Virginia asked conserved.

"Doesn't matter they'll find their way eventually." Massachusetts said waving them off. Delaware quickly gave them the maps and the each took off. Half of the pairs ended up tripping before even making it to the forest. All took off except for Texas and Alaska who still stood at the starting line. Texas turned to Alaska.

"Do you want to win this?"

"It doesn't matter to me."

"Great then we'll walk." She turned to Delaware. "You gonna go?"

"Of course." He chuckled.

He and Tony took off in the sky as Alaska and Texas watched as they disappeared in the sky before they themselves took off into the forest.

* * *

**AN: So about this…first I want to say North and South Dakota are identical twins since they both became a state the same day while the Carolinas are fraternal because they entered at different times. Tony is going to make more appearances in the story along with other special guest ;)**

**As always hope you like please review and comment if you want leave me facts about your state or PM me. I love hearing from you guys and you guys are just AMAZEING. I'll try to update as soon as possible and if you love the states you might want to check out my other stories. **


	14. AUTHOR'S NOTICE

NOTICE

Hello….I'm back and will be updating my stories in the next month the chapters will be shorter than what I wanted but I want to update as soon as possible I will be going back and forth between this and Founding fathers….so yeah...I'm back…I've missed you all..and I'm going to get writing…..

Also I will take down this notice in about two weeks…..and I will be updating the 9/11 story this year from New York's point of view…

LOVE

BlueTune


End file.
